In fraganti
by HOMOFOGAS
Summary: Los secretos no deben existir entre amigos. Hikari y Takeru ocultan su relación amorosa por miedo a la reacción de Tai. Pero como no son discretos con la pasión que sienten, su secreto corre peligro. No obstante, ellos no saben que los otros saben que ellos saben que saben y de que harán lo posible hasta revelar el secreto, incluso seducir al Takaishi y volver loco a Yamato.
1. Tontas teorías de amor

**Notas de autor:** Ni la Len y ni yo estamos muertas, pero tampoco estábamos de parranda. La vida es así, a veces actualizas y otras te pierdes en el perdido fandom. Total, como ayer fue nuestra aniversario, inspiradas por el trailer 2 y por F.R.I.E.N.D.S estamos aquí con una nueva historia, un takari. _Nosotras escribiendo Takari, es una gran novedad._ Bueno, les cuento que esta historia salió de los capítulos en los que Ross se entera que Mónica y Chandler son pareja, claro que tiene nuestras grandes aportaciones, esperemos que los disfruten, como nosotras. Quizás ya no se acuerden de los trolls más grandes y sensuales que el fandom de digimon tuvo alguna vez, quizás se emocionen por el regreso de pídeme esta, quizás digan que ya se pudrió todo con nuestras babosadas xD. Pero oh, aún hay mucho de nosotras.  
 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no nos pertenece, pobre del mundo si fuese de nosotras.

* * *

 **IN FRAGANTI**

 **CAP I: Tontas teorías de amor**

* * *

Apenas abrió la puerta de su departamento y vio a su siempre alegre hermano del otro lado. Aún así supo que algo no andaba bien con él.

—¿Quieres una cerveza? —ofreció el rubio mayor.

—¿Qué? A esta hora… ¿estás loco?

Matt sólo alzó sus hombros sin darle mayor importancia, para posteriormente estirar su brazo al interior del refrigerador y alcanzar su tan ansiada cerveza. No veía nada de malo beber una a las 11:30 de la mañana.

—¿Tomaste desayuno? —preguntó el menor, demostrando preocupación por su hermano.

—Ahora lo haré. —y alzó su cerveza demostrándoselo.

Era una causa perdida…

—Bueno… ¿Me dirás por qué viniste de madrugada o no?

¿Madrugada?, ¿a las 11:30? OK…

—Eh… Sí, bueno… Necesito un consejito de mi hermano mayor…

El mayor alzó sus cejas y desvió la mirada levemente. Él quería mucho a su hermano menor, pero, sinceramente, si había ido a molestarlo tan temprano sólo para pedirle un consejo —cosa que hacía muy a menudo—, podía simplemente levantarse, caminar hacia la puerta e irse a la real…

Suspiró. —De acuerdo…

Era su hermano, y pese a que ya sea un hombre hecho y derecho, seguía viéndolo casi como un niño. Además, Takeru y sus constantes peticiones de consejos no le ayudaban mucho a dejar de verlo como tal.

En serio, debía conseguirse más amigos…

—La verdad lo he pensado mucho, y no es que esté de acuerdo con esto, pero tampoco me quiero meter en sus asuntos, es decir, ella sabrá por qué hace o no las cosas, pero también es algo que me concierne y creo que también tengo derecho a opinar sobre esto, pero no quiero pasarla a llevar con este asunto. Por otra parte, siento que lo que hacemos no es correcto, que hay otras formas de actuar frente a una situación así, aunque no me molesta, de hecho, hasta me gusta en parte todo esto de la intriga, la emoción, el romance… me recuerda a las novelas, sobre todo a las que a ella le gustan, pero eso debería quedar sólo para eso, las novelas, no para la vida real, porque somos dos personas adultas y debemos actuar como tal… Creo. —pausó. —La verdad tampoco me siento muy adulto, menos en una situación así, es como si hubiese vuelto a la escuela, que las mariposas en el estómago volvieron al igual que las ansias de ver a esa persona que amas, que el corazón se te acelera cuando tomas su mano y…

 _Blah, blah, blah…_

Matt mantenía firme su cerveza con una mano y la otra la utilizaba para apoyar su cabeza ya aburrida de las ridiculeces que hablaba su hermano.

¿Acaso no se callaba nunca?

La carrera de Literatura le venía como anillo al dedo, era un melodramático. Y la verdad, ni entendía realmente cual era el consejo que necesitaba, es decir, ¿en algún momento pararía de hablar y vendría una pregunta a la cual él tendría que dar respuesta?, ¿una respuesta tan melosa como su discurso?

Suspiró nuevamente.

Si bien ya tenía bastante práctica escuchando las empalagosas pláticas de que amada novia, esto era completamente distinto…

¡Ella era una mujer!

Ella podía darse lujos, y uno de ellos era ser melodramática, ¿pero su hermano?

Repentinamente una duda invadió sus pensamientos.

¿Acaso Takeru necesitaba consejos sobre cómo decirle al mundo sobre su sexualidad?

Ya estaba intrigado.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Hasta cuándo! Dime de una vez por todas qué es lo que te pasa. —alzó la voz Yamato, ya harto de las idas por las ramas de su hermano.

Noto que su hermano abría los ojos considerablemente ante su alza de voz. Finalmente los cerro, suspiró y abrió su boca para lo realmente importante.

—¿Recuerdas a Kari? —pregunto inocente.

Matt lo mataba… Ahora sí.

El menor se dio cuenta que ya no podía mantener más su verborrea.

—¡¿Qué mierda tiene que ver Kari?!

Debió haberlo previsto… Eso, y su melosidad extrema debieron ser una pista muy obvia para él.

Pero no.

—Ella y yo somos novios.

* * *

Tai de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada hacia su lado, Sora sujetaba su mano mientras la acariciaba suavemente con sus dedos. Ambos escuchaban atentos el relato de la castaña y reían de ves en cuando al unísono.

—¡Eso es ridículo! —exclamó la pelirroja.

—¡No! —negó rápidamente. —Es totalmente comprensible. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Conociendo a Mimi, nada.

—¿Qué harías tú si de la nada llega Kari y te presenta a su novio? —preguntó esta vez dirigiéndose al moreno. —Bueno, no es exactamente lo mismo, porque Kari ya es toda una mujer… Es obvio que en más de alguna ocasión te haya presentado a un novio, ¿no?

Por alguna razón, Matt comenzó a toser. No le dio mayor importancia, ya iba por su tercera cerveza, quizás sólo eran las burbujas de la bebida. Típico de un ebrio como él. —Pues te equivocas querida Mimi… Mi hermanita no está en edad de tener novios porque aún es una niña.

—¿Niña? ¡Por favor! Mi primo tiene 15, yo lo veo como un niño, casi como un hermanito, pero ya es un adolescente… Es normal que tenga una novia.

—Y si es tan normal —se atrevió Sora. —¿Por qué cuando te la presentó le hiciste la vida imposible?

—Porque no es digna de él… ¡Duh! Por eso digo que pensé que quizás Tai me entendería, pero ahora que lo pienso, esa situación sería totalmente distinta a esta.

—Kari es una niña de bien. —aseguró. —Ella nunca ha tenido novio, ni lo tendrá.

 _¿Novios?_

 _¿En qué momento había pasado todo eso? Era ridículo, estúpido… más que obvio. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta SOLO? Eso era lo peor…_

 _Tantas preguntas pasaron por su mente —¿Cómo pasó eso?, ¿cuándo?, ¿era en serio?, entre muchas otras—, pero sólo una logró formular, una que DEBÍA realizar, y que en parte ya hasta podía intuir la respuesta._

— _¿Tai lo sabe? —Takeru negó. Que empiece el interrogatorio. —¿Alguien lo sabe?_

— _Nadie. Lo hemos mantenido en secreto._

— _¿Piensan decirle?_

 _Supuso que no, y realmente lo entendía de ser así._

— _Ella cree que no es el momento._

— _¿Piensan mentirle?_

— _No mentirle —aclaró. —, sólo… ocultárselo hasta encontrar el momento indicado._

— _Con Tai nunca habrá un momento indicado para eso… —Matt suspiró. —Yo pienso que lo mejor es ir siempre con la verdad por delante…_

 _Claro. Eso era algo obvio, mas no así con su moreno amigo… él superaba todas las leyes de la lógica._

— _Entonces… ¿crees que deberíamos decírselo?_

— _Yo no he dicho eso… —reafirmó rápido. —Si ustedes están felices y se sienten bien en su relación, entonces adelante. No tienen que darle explicaciones a los demás._

— _¿Ni siquiera a Tai?_

 _En especial a Tai… Él era capaz de hasta matar a cualquier hombre que osara acercarse a su "pequeña hermanita" antes de aceptar la realidad, que ella era una mujer adulta y podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida._

Observó con atención a su amigo… _Iluso._

—Amor, no seas tan radical…

—¿Radical? Sólo cuido lo que me importa… Con nuestra hija haré lo mismo.

Mimi alzó sus cejas y sonrío mientras estiraba su mano para alcanzar su trago. —Prepárate amiga. —dijo para luego beber del vaso.

¿Sora?

¡Tai es quien debía prepararse!

Por una parte estaba ansioso porque se destapara todo aquel secreto frente a las narices de Tai, aunque por otra parte, él era su mejor amigo… Lo conocía, y estaba seguro que no sería un asunto que tomar a la ligera.

En serio, Tai debía prepararse.

También su hermano, quien no dudaba de los impulsos homicidas que tendría el moreno más adelante contra el menor.

— _Y… ¿Cuánto llevan? —se atrevió a preguntar._

— _Tres meses._

 _¡Tres meses! ¿Y él no se había enterado? Vaya que eran buenos ocultando las cosas._

 _Eran como unos ninjas enamorados._

—¿Matt?

—¿Ah?

—Estás muy callado —habló la castaña. —¿Te pasa algo?

—No nada, estaba… pensando.

Por alguna razón no se quedó tranquila. Pero ella conocía a su novio, si algo le preocupaba no tardaría mucho en comentárselo. Lo sabía.

—¿A qué hora piensan llegar los chicos?

Tai fue el primero en impacientarse.

Mimi observó la hora en su celular. —Izzy pasó por Joe, Yolei y Ken. Deben estar por llegar. TK dijo que llegaría con Davis… Supongo que Kari también anda con ellos…

 _Supones bien…_

Era obvio que esos dos andaban juntos, y también era obvio que antes de ir por el festejado, habían pasado toda la tarde juntos haciendo cosas de pareja… O quizás aún no terminaban y Davis yacía esperando en su casa aún… Podrían pasar horas.

* * *

Un mensaje de Kari a Mimi les avisó que estaban en el lobby del edificio, que subirían pronto. Era momento de afinar los últimos detalles antes de apagar las luces y esconderse, a la espera de que el rubio abra la puerta.

—Cállense —ordenó Sora en un susurro para Mimi y Yolei, quienes no paraban de reír. La de anteojos había llegado mucho después que ellas, pero al parecer se había puesto a la par de la castaña en cuanto a los tragos bebidos y ahora no aguantaban la risa.

Mimi presionó sus labios mientras que su acompañante optó por tapar su boca con ambas manos en un fallido intento de dejar las risas.

Finalmente TK abrió la puerta y le dejó espacio al moreno para que entrara al departamento, en ese momento el primero encendió las luces y todos saltaron en torno a un gran grito de "¡Sorpresa!", dejando al festejado impactado.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó el moreno en parte por susto. Realmente no se lo esperaba.

—Al fin llegó el motivo de esta celebración. —afirmó Tai, quien fue el primero en ir a abrazarlo. Davis lo correspondió, proporcionándole palmadas en la espalda. Abrazo de machos. —¿Estás emocionado?

—Mucho… Nervioso más que nada.

—Lo harás bien. Confía en ti mismo. —lo miraba casi con orgullo. —Aún no puedo creer que vayas al Mundial Sub-20…

—¿Por qué no? Es un excelente jugador, es obvio que el entrenador lo haya nominado.

Tai asintió, y el joven sonrió ante los halagos de ambos.

Uno a uno fueron yendo a saludar a Davis y felicitarlo por este nuevo logro, así se dio inicio a la celebración, que en realidad, sin desprestigiar al moreno, pero para el grupo no faltaban motivos para reunirse y pasar un rato agradable juntos.

La velada avanzaba normal, como siempre, todos compartían con todos, charlaban, bebían, reían, comían… Sin embargo había algo que al mayor lo tenía intranquilo…

Y es que es de esos con gran sentido de la responsabilidad, como el mayor del grupo y como médico de cabecera de todos los digielegidos, se dedica a diagnosticarlos, tanto física y mentalmente, en cada reunión que tienen y a las que él puede ir.

Había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde la última vez que los vio a todos juntos, o desde que él pudo asistir a una fiesta con ellos. Por eso, alejado en un rincón se dedica a diagnosticarlos, basándose en los viejos historiales que yacen en su memoria.

Joe Kido se dedica a beber té y relajarse, mientras agudiza sus sentidos al ver a sus amigos. Todos están en esa despedida para Daisuke, quien en dos días más se iría de gira con el equipo de fútbol.

Considera, sentado en el fondo, que los niveles de alcohol en cada uno de sus amigos son normales y que aún no es tiempo de interferir y hablar sobre los riesgos que acarrean los excesos.

El anfitrión estaba feliz, Tai lo aconsejaba y le daba técnicas para que las pusiera en prueba en los partidos, Ken compartía su opinión muy de vez en cuando —que la conversación era casi exclusiva de ellos dos—.

Al tiempo, Izzy y Matt charlaban y las chicas —Mimi, Sora y Yolei— están en una de sus pláticas de mujeres y es aquí cuando algo altera su diagnóstico de amigos: Kari es la cuarta mujer del grupo y no está ahí.

Y lo recuerda, ella y Takeru se han ofrecido a ir a comprar más cerveza y si lo piensa bien, esos dos se han prestado a hacer todo —servir, preparar botanas, ir a comprar—.

Interesante.

—¿Qué tanto piensas?

Mandó su vista a Koushiro, que lo ve con una ceja alzada.

—Como que Kari y Tk ya se tardaron, ¿no?

—¿Y?

—Solo pensaba.

* * *

 _—Tardaron mucho._

 _—Eh, bueno… —Kari pareció meditar la respuesta —hay mucho tráfico._

 _Arqueó una ceja. Como buen médico, para dar su diagnóstico necesitaba investigar el origen de los síntomas de los enfermos._

 _Enfermos de gravedad o enfermos de amor. Si era lo que sospechaba, ¡JÁ! Hasta se sentía viejo por ver cómo los más chicos crecían._

 _—Luces diferente, Takeru._

 _—¿Diferente cómo?_

 _—No sé… ¿Más feliz?_

 _—Pues me está yendo bien —contestó con simpleza, eso le pareció más sospechoso._

 _—¿En qué? —indagó más. Pudo apreciar un fugaz sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio._

 _—Eh, pues… ¡En todo! La escuela, el básquet, mis amigos._

Si le preguntaban, era curiosidad médica, solo buscaba aterrizar la teoría acerca de si las personas son más felices en pareja. Porque ese par, los más pequeños del grupo, habían estado sospechosamente bien felices y sospechosamente bien juntos.

—Izzy, necesito hablar contigo —y es que él era parecido como él: amantes de la ciencia.

—Creo que Tk y Kari son pareja.

—¿Bebiste de más? —se burló de él, pero Joe lo vio tan serio que enderezó su postura —¿Quieres hablar en privado?

Asintió e hizo una seña para irse a la cocina.

—Bien… —rodó sus ojos con fastidio —¿Qué te hace pensar que Kari y Tk están juntos?

—Precisamente eso.

—¿Qué?

—¡Qué están juntos! —exclamó desesperado. Hasta se sintió decepcionado que Izzy no estuviese atento a lo mismo que él.

—Siempre lo están, desde que eran chicos. Son amigos, si fueran algo Tai ya hubiera matado a Tk —respondió con toda la madurez que le caracterizaba.

—Tengo una teoría —dijo mientras sacaba una servilleta de su bolsillo y la ponía en su mesa.

—¿La escribiste en una servilleta? —él era un nerd, pero Joe lo superaba, lo acababa de descubrir.

Asintió, Joe consideraba eso normal porque como médico a veces se dedicaba a escribir notas: enfermedades, nuevos tratamientos, medicamentos, en cada papel que viese.

—Mira —señaló —estos somos nosotros —Izzy observó varias letras azules.

—La "T"es de "Tai" y la S de Sora. Y están juntos porque…

—Son las pareja —interrumpió —supongo que toda la servilleta es la sala —por eso le gustaba conversar con Izzy, él entendía rápido y amortaba mucho —cada letra representa el nombre de nosotros y las flechas nuestros recorridos —aclaró —este debe ser Davis —era el tercero en discordia, observó que a "S" de Sora tenía varias flechas que iban y venían a donde su novio y sus amigas.

—Ajá. Estos son Ken y Yolei.

—Los otros dos son Matt y Mimi. Y este —indicó el punto más lejano —eres tú.

—¿Ves algo extraño?

Izzy observó detalladamente. La letra que se supone que es él, estaba o con Matt y Mimi o acompañando al más solitario. Hasta había flechas que indicaban sus recorridos, cosa que le dio escalofrío.

—Tk y Kari están juntos… siempre—suspiró.

—¡Exacto!

Y pareció extraño por un momento porque, inclusive las parejas más añejas tenían trayectorias que iban y venían tanto con amigos y ellos mismos, pero ellos no.

—Son amigos, esto no te dice nada. Davis y Tai han estado platicando todo el rato.

—Tengo otra observación —dijo un poco indignado.

Sacó otra servilleta de su bolsillo e Izzy se preguntó cuándo se acabarían.

—Felicidad en extremo, se sonrojan con facilidad, pupilas dilatadas, nerviosismo cuando se les pregunta del tema —empezó a leer.

—¿Síntomas de enamoramiento? —¿Joe veía al amor como una enfermedad?

—Sí.

Achicó los ojos, parecía que Joe tiene mucho que decir así que se resignó a pasarla lejos de la diversión por un rato más. —Está bien, hagamos esto interesante.

Se acomodó en una silla, estiró sus brazos y se tronó los dedos. —Ellos crecieron juntos. De hecho, siempre hacemos bromas de que se casen, es normal que sientan atracción, ya crecieron.

—Exacto. Son como dos gotas de agua.

—Mejores amigos que se enamoran. Puro cliché.

Joe suspiró. —No tiene nada de malo. Supongo que un día Takeru se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Kari y ésta le correspondió, digo; es su confidente, su alma gemela, mejor amigo. Kari es dulce y Tk es un buen tipo, noble y tierno con ella.

—Ambos son de carácter ameno —analizó Izzy —parece romance de libro de época. Dos nobles almas que se encuentran y se complementan bien —pausó —cliché.

—¿Para qué buscarían otro si ya tienen a alguien que reúne todos los aspectos que uno busca en pareja? En una relación lo más importante es la confianza y ellos se conocen de siempre, saben tanto uno del otro que…

—La cuestión aquí no es por qué se enamoraron —intervino Koushiro —el amor te llega cuando menos lo esperas. La cuestión aquí es que yo los veo tan normal, si estuvieran enamorados no ocultaran su amor y menos con sus amigos.

—Se te olvida un factor: el hermano mayor celoso —explicó Joe.

El pelirrojo se quedó callado unos minutos, buscando más objeciones y tratando de defender a Tai, pero no las encontró. Para él, seguía siendo normal verlos juntos si son inseparables.

La puerta se abrió y Ken la atravesó. Observó las servilletas en la mesa y una chispa iluminó sus ojos —pensó que quizás hablaban de cosas de física—. Ya conocía la rutina, cuando estos dos debatían de cosas así, se alejaban de todo y Joe sacaba sus notas. Quiso unirse y aportar algo.

—¿De qué hablan?

—La química de dos almas —se mofó irónico.

—Ken, ¿Tú crees que Kari y Tk están juntos? —preguntó serio Joe, el de cabellos azules permaneció callado.

—Joe dice que son pareja porque toda la noche han estado juntos, que ve síntomas de enamoramiento en ambos —aclaró Izzy, mientras se recargaba en el respaldo —ambos decimos que si eso es verdad, su relación se fundamenta desde su infancia y cae en el cliché de "mejores amigos que se enamoran".

Ken asintió y se acomodó.

—Apoyo la noción del cliché. Los dos crecieron juntos, pero por lo mismo… No me parece válido el fundamento de que "porque no se separan, ya son novios" siempre lo han estado.

—Ambos ya crecieron, ya buscan romance, ya no más juegos infantiles.

—Eso es normal, pero que sean pareja. ¡Necesito más pruebas!

—¿Qué más quieres que eso? ¡Ambos son románticos y afortunados!

—Yo los vi besándose —interrumpió abruptamente, antes de que se gritaran más.

—¿¡Qué!?

* * *

 **Este es el final del primer capítulo. Nos pareció genial cortar el capítulo en la parte en que Ken manda a volar todas las analogías de Joe e Izzy. Intentamos hacer que quedara bien club de nerds xDD**

 **Hagamos una dinámica, el que adivine qué va a pasar cuando Tai se entere de que su hermanita tiene un novio pervertido, tendrá una sorpresa.**

 **Ya se dieron cuenta que Matt es el mejor hermano mayor de la historia, también que poco a poco se irán enterando todos. xDDD Esperamos que no se hayan aburrido con tanta teoría de los nerds y tanto romanticismo de Tk XDDD D**


	2. Ellos saben

Casi tres meses sin actualizar es un tiempo realmente prudente xD

No nos den por muertas, revivimos cual Ave Fénix de entre las cenizas. Así es, Marta... Hemos vuelto... Más homófogas que nunca xDDD Ok, no :B

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no nos pertenece... Larga vida a Digimon xD

* * *

 **IN FRAGANTI**

 **Capítulo II: Ellos saben**

* * *

 _Ella nunca se lo pidió, cuando él le dijo ella lo rechazó, pero aún así lo haría._

 _Iba rumbo a la cocina a prepararle un café bien cargado a su novia, que ya había sobrepasado los estándares de "felicidad" —como ella denominó su propio estado— para pasar a los de "estado de ebriedad"._

 _Si ella sentía frío él se quitaba su chaqueta para pasársela, si ella tenía hambre él le preparaba algo de comer, si ella quería quejarse él estaría ahí para escucharla, si ella bebía "unas copas de más" él le prepararía un café para su resaca. Yolei siempre le decía que era el mejor novio del mundo, y a él le gustaría creerlo un poco más._

 _Ya en la cocina, y alejado un poco de sus ruidosos amigos, comenzó con su labor. Llenó de agua el hervidor y lo hizo funcionar, comenzó a sacar todo lo necesario._

 _El tazón más grande que encontró con forma de una pelota de fútbol —no esperaba más, después de todo era el recién comprado departamento de Tai y Sora— fue el adecuado para ser llenado con el brebaje aleja resacas, lo dispuso en el mesón de la cocina junto con una cuchara, el café instantáneo y el azúcar —aunque de ésta no utilizaría mucho—, a la espera de que hirviese el agua._

 _Su mente y mirada comenzaron a divagar, pero prontamente unos ruidos provenientes del cuarto llamaron su atención._

 _Él nunca había sido ni se consideraba una persona chismosa, al contrario de su novia, quien disfrutaba siempre de un buen cotilleo._

 _La verdad no supo por qué, sólo se acercó silencioso hacia la puerta y cada vez los ruidos eran más notorios para él._

— _No aguantaba las ganas de tenerte entre mis brazos. —escuchó Ken._

 _Era inconfundible._

 _Abrió con impresión los ojos ante reconocer la voz de Takeru._

— _Tampoco yo… —susurró esta vez una voz femenina. La voz femenina de Kari._

— _Abrazarte, acariciarte… Besarte. —dijo TK finalmente para volver a unir sus labios con los de su —al parecer— novia._

 _Él no era chismoso… Tampoco le gustaba ser espía, sin embargo, le fue imposible evitar mirar aquel acto pasional._

 _Hikari y Takeru, besándose apasionadamente, las manos de la castaña vagaban por el rostro del chico, mientras él presionaba su cintura contra su cuerpo y con la otra mano recorría su cadera posteriormente bajó lenta y seductoramente hacia su trasero._

—Eso… —concluyó su relato. —Los vi. Estaban besándose y agarrándose el trasero. —comentó lo más serio que pudo.

El de ojos azules ni siquiera se molestó en observar el semblante de Izzy y Joe, era obvio, ambos estabas igual: impactados.

¿Y cómo no?

Takeru, aquel que conocían desde que era tan sólo un niño de 8 años, alegre, sensible, llorón, inocente…

Hikari, la hermanita pequeña de uno de sus mejores amigos, a la que él mismo catalogaba como una _"niñita de bien"…_

El inocente y la niñita de bien habían crecido… Convirtiéndose en dos adultos que se agarraban el trasero.

Sin duda el más afectado de los tres que se encontraban ahí era el pelirrojo, y no por la situación propiamente tal, después de todo ellos ya eran adultos. La razón principal de su impacto era por Tai… Si se llegase a enterar, simplemente se pudriría todo.

Ya podía imaginárselo todo.

Tai, escupiendo fuego por la boca, gritándole a todo el mundo, peleándose con T.K para defender la castidad —quizás inexistente ya— de su hermanita, y con Yamato, quien se metería a defender a su hermano menor. Se enojaría también y hasta los podría llegar a golpear a ellos mismos por haber sabido con anticipación y no haberle dicho nada a él… Era verdad, saber la verdad y no decir nada los convertía a los tres automáticamente en cómplices de ese par de pervertidos.

Las mayores guerras de la historia de la humanidad probablemente no serían nada en comparación a esta…

Izumi suspiró por lo bajo.

—Bueno… Es cosa de ellos, ¿no? —se atrevió a hablar, atrayendo las miradas de ambos amigos.

—Sí, es verdad —afirmó Joe—, pero me preocupa Tai. Y creo que a ti también.

—A todos —corrigió rápidamente Ken. —Cuando se entere, arderá Troya...

—Lo que hagan o dejen de hacer ellos con su vida está bien, como bien dices, son adultos, toman sus propias decisiones… Y nosotros lo entendemos, pero ¿lo hará Tai? —Joe negó respondiéndose a sí mismo.

Koushiro torció sus labios. La respuesta era bastante obvia porque TODOS conocían al moreno y las reacciones que tendría ante una situación así. —En fin… —dijo calmando las aguas— no hay que alarmarse, pasará mucho tiempo para que lleguemos a eso.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Piénsalo —le dijo a Ken—, si andan escondiéndose es porque nadie lo debe saber, ni siquiera debe saber Yolei, porque conociéndola ya te habría contado, o a Mimi, que es lo más probable, porque, a ver, aceptémoslo… Yolei será tu novia y nuestra amiga, pero por eso la conocemos y sabemos que le cuesta mucho guardarse un secreto, ya le hubiese ido a contar a Mimi, y Mimi a Sora y es obvio que hubiese llegado hasta Tai… Pero no es así, por ende —siguió explicando—, deduzco que, además de nosotros, nadie sabe… Somos sólo tres personas que sabemos, y si ninguno abre la boca, nadie más tendría que enterarse. Tardará mucho en llegar a Tai.

—Todo cae por su propio peso… —comentó como que no quiere la cosa el de anteojos, aprovechando de ajustárselos por su nariz.

—Tranquilo Joe —calmó nuevamente el pelirrojo—, si mientras menos personas sepan es mejor. —observó a su amigo de lentes levantar ambas cejas y torcer sus labios. Su actitud era obvia. —Y ninguno de nosotros abrirá la boca, ¿verdad?

Observó a ambos, quietos, sin mover ni un solo músculo del rostro. Pasaron unos instantes y comenzaron a mirarse entre todos sin decir nada.

—¡¿Verdad?! —recalcó Izzy.

Ken atinó a asentir con timidez, en tanto Joe suspiró de mala gana.

Tenía el presentimiento de que saldría mal algo.

Por más mínimo que fuera, algo saldría mal, de a poco se irían enterando todos hasta llegar a oídos de Tai y en ese momento sería cuando tendrían que darle la bienvenida al Apocalipsis. Sería el fin del mundo como lo conocían. Tai comenzaría a tirar fuego por la boca y no entendería razones… Iría a prisión por matar a TK por besuquear y agarrarle el trasero a su hermanita, y ellos también estarían muertos, todos y cada uno de ellos sería parte del delito, por complicidad, todos caerían, cual más, cual menos… Y así es como se pudrirá todo.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, causando que los tres enderezaran su postura y se quedaran callados de repente.

El rubio que cruzó el umbral se detuvo frente a ellos y los miró por cortos segundos ―que a ellos les parecieron eternos―. Yamato arqueó una ceja y los vio incrédulo, le daba igual su nerviosismo.

Joe trabado y sudando en frío. Ken con la mirada agachada e Izzy tartamudeando. Esos tres de seguro estaban escondidos porque estaban hablando mal de alguien y si se quedaron callados justos al momento de que entró: ¡Esos mierdas estaban hablando de él!

Eh. Le daba igual. Siguió su camino para cumplir su misión: beber más cerveza. Pasó de largo y sin decir nada.

Izzy sintió como el aire llegó a sus pulmones y lo soltó en una pesada bocanada.

Ken nervioso giró su vista hacia sus amigos; por poco los descubrían. Y Joe en cambio, aún sentía el ambiente pesado, pero justo en esos momentos su cerebro hizo clic.

¡CLIC!

Esos dos no podían mantener tan en secreto su relación ―esa tan impura donde se manosean en zonas públicas―, porque de algo estaba seguro. Y era, que si ya pasaron a segunda o hasta tercera base... _¡Qué espanto!,_ era porque tienen meses saliendo y escondiéndose. Era imposible que en esa ciudad, con tantos conocidos, que alguien no los haya visto… a menos que tuvieran ayuda de alguien. Alguien con un departamento propio y privado. Alguien como un hermano mayor, dispuesto a tapar los pecados de su hermanito. Y ese alguien es Yamato, quien ya venía de regreso de la nevera. En cuanto pasó por su lado, no pudo evitar gritar:

―¡ÉL LO SABE! ―exclamó en un furioso grito de gladiador y lazándose a él para que no saliera de la cocina.

―¡Oh, pero qué mierdas! ―se quejó al sentir un peso extra. ―¡¿Estás loco?! ―Izzy se incorporó de inmediato.

―¡Nosotros sabemos que sabes! ―dijo un aguerrido Joe.

―¡Nos van a escuchar! ―Ken intentó apaciguarlos.

El rubio lamentó entrar a esa cocina; en su vida se imaginó que sería embestido por tres nerds, hambrientos de conocimientos. Joe lo atacó, Izzy bloqueó la puerta y Ken parecía dispuesto a interrogarlo. Se sentó de lo más tranquilo ―más indiferente― en la mesa y bebió ahí su cerveza.

―Dilo ―exigió.

―¿Decir qué?

―Nosotros sabemos que Tk y Kari son novios que se tocan el trasero ―soltó el superior ―y también sabemos que tú sabes.

―¿Y qué?

Ahí estaba. No lo negó, pero tampoco lo afirmó. Y era más los segundo que lo primero.

―¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

―No es su asunto ―dio un sorbo ―tampoco el mío.

―¡Pero si Tai se entera va a matar a Tk! ―aclaró espantado de lo que se avecinaba; tanta serenidad del rubio lo exasperaba más.

―Pero Tai no sabe nada. ¿O le van a decir?

Joe retrocedió. Cierto. Ese secreto no sería revelado.

―Esto se vuelve más complicado ―palmeó su frente ―¿Solo sabemos nosotros cuatro? ―cuestionó Izzy. No supo si confirmarlo era lo correcto.

―Recuerda Izzy ―intervino Ken ―si supieran los demás, esta bomba ya hubiese estallado.

―Tk y Kari saben que Matt sabe ―corrigió ―pero no saben que nosotros sabemos —tenemos ese punto a nuestro favor.

―Ajá. ¿Ya me puedo ir? ―cuestionó alto y vaciló con salir de ahí.

Ni siquiera esperó que sus alterados amigos respondieran algo, tan sólo tomó su cerveza y salió de la cocina, que, más que cocina ahora, se había convertido en un antro de viejas chismosas.

* * *

—Cariño… ¿Están listos los bocadillos?

—¡Falta más de una hora!

Exacto, no había nada de tiempo. La final de la _Champions League_ estaba apunto de iniciar y no había nada listo, sólo las cervezas que descansaban en el refrigerador a la espera de aquel tan esperado acontecimiento.

Yuuko no entendía la ansiedad que sentía en ese momento, no solidarizaba con su esposo.

—¿Puedes abrir, amor? —preguntó la mujer, atareada, desde la cocina.

Claro, porque así, nervioso como estaba, no podía hacer nada más…

Un poco a regañadientes se encaminó hacia la puerta para abrirla.

—¡Hijo! —saludó ferviente Susumu al moreno recién llegado.

—¿Nervioso? —preguntó Tai cuando rompieron aquel caluroso abrazo de padre e hijo.

—Ansioso —rectificó. —¿Y Sora?

—Está intentando comunicarse con su padre. No le contesta el celular.

—Típico de un hombre tan ocupado como Haruhiko. —ironizó.

—Se me acabó la batería. —avisó Sora cuando llegó a la puerta. —¡Hola queridísimo suegro!

Susumu rió, esa era la forma en que siempre ella lo saludaba. —Hola hija, ¿cómo estuvo el trabajo?

Ella suspiró. —Algo agotador, pero bien. Gracias. —sonrió.

Una vez que ingresaron al departamento, Padre e hijo se apoderaron de la sala, comenzando la previa del partido de fútbol, en tanto Sora se dedicó a ayudar a Yuuko. Siempre se había llevado muy bien con la familia de su novio.

—¿Y Kari? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—En su habitación, durmiendo. Anoche se quedó despierta hasta tarde terminando un trabajo para la universidad. —explicó.

Aquella respuesta dejó tranquila a Sora. Ya luego tendría tiempo de hablar con ella.

—¿Haruhiko vendrá también? —preguntó la castaña.

—Me dijo que sí, pero ahora no he podido hablar con él. Lo estuve llamando todo el día, pero no me contesta… y la batería de mi celular murió, así que…

—Puedes usar nuestro teléfono. —le dijo con amabilidad.

Sora sonrió y agradeció. Fue hacia la sala, sin interrumpir a su novio y su suegro, tomó el teléfono y caminó hacia el pasillo para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

Cuando apretó el botón para poder marcar el número oyó algo fuera de lo común, al parecer alguien estaba usando la línea. No era ni Susumu ni Tai, pues ellos hablaban amenamente de fútbol en la sala, no podía ser Yuuko porque se encontraba en la cocina preparando los aperitivos… sólo podía ser Kari, pero ella estaba durmiendo —supuestamente—.

Takenouchi no se caracterizaba por ser una persona chismosa, ella odiaba los chismes, los secretos. Pero algo, quizás una fuerza mayor, le hizo llevar el teléfono hasta su oreja y escuchar.

Había algo raro. Y, en ese momento, quería averiguarlo.

—" _Ya hablé con mi hermano, dijo que no tenía ningún problema." —_ Sora alzó una ceja, aquella voz le parecía muy familiar.

— _Excelente. Yo diré que debo ir a hacer un trabajo donde una compañera de mi facultad._

—" _¿Ese es mi apodo ahora?, ¿Compañera de facultad?"_

— _Sabes que no es así… Tú siempre serás mi Bestia sexual._

—¡AH! —pegó un grito agudo, de esos que sólo Mimi podía dar, pero rápidamente llevó su mano libre hacia su boca y apagó el teléfono.

Sus dudas se habían disipado; una de las personas efectivamente era Kari, la otra voz —familiar— en un principio le costó relacionarla con algún rostro, pero con eso del "hermano", rápidamente tomó el de T.K, alias, "Bestia sexual".

Realizó una mueca de asco. Había sido la peor forma de enterarse de que esos dos tenían algo, y algo más que un simple jugueteo.

—¿Hija?

Sora alzó la vista hacia Yuuko, quien había salido de la cocina y la miraba con preocupación mientras secaba sus manos con un paño de platos.

—¿Estás bien?, ¿pudiste hablar con tu padre?

—Ah… No, no me contestó. Intentaré luego. —sonrió. Yuuko correspondió la sonrisa y continuó con sus labores.

Volvió su vista hacia la puerta de la habitación de Kari que permanecía cerrada. Arqueó ambas cejas aún preguntándose muchas cosas. Pero…

 _¿Bestia sexual? ¡¿En serio?!_

Estaba impactada.

* * *

 **IM-PAC-TA-DA!**

 **Pobre Sora... Una cosa son las agarradas de traseros, y otra muy distinta es la bestia sexual xDDDD Pero no es suficiente, NOOOO! Se vendrán más traumas :) Traumas para todos!**

 **Los ñoños siguen sacando conclusiones y Ellos saben, pero ellos no saben que ellos saben, pero sí saben que Matt sabe D:**

 **Gracias a Karim, alita210100, vika0131 y Kimy Deathberry por comentar :)**

 **Nos leemos pronto :)**

 **Se despiden las Homófogas bien acicaladas para las nenes xDD OK, no :B**


	3. ¡MIS OJOOOOS!

**Notas de autor** : ¿Cuánto tardamos en actualizar? No tengo ni la menor idea xDDD en realidad, mi querida Sora y yo no nos poníamos de acuerdo para actualizar, pero aquí nos tienenC:.  
 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no nos pertenece, el fic sí. En realidad solo le pertenece a Len porque yo no hice nada más que subirla porque fanfiction me quiere más C:

* * *

 **In fraganti**

 **Capítulo III: ¡MIS OJOS!**

* * *

—¿Matt?

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

El rubio río por lo bajo, casi como burlándose de su amiga pelirroja. —¿En serio me haces esa pregunta? Sora, es obvio, ¿no?

Cierto.

Era sábado, por ende, tarde de chicos, bares y alcohol.

El rubio la observaba intrigado desde el otro lado de la puerta. Sora sólo se dedicaba a verlo con la mirada distante, pensativa. Arqueó sus cejas.

—¿Sora? —nada.

Por su parte, ella no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Su vida casi se había dividido entre "Antes de la _Bestia_ " y "Después de la _Bestia_ ", y es que había causado gran impacto a ella haberse enterado de tal modo.

Además, revivía aquel fuerte momento todo el tiempo. No podía ver tranquilamente a su novio a la cara sin recordar. Y ahora, además de ello, tenía a Matt —hermano mayor de la _Bestia sexual—_ frente a ella…

 _Así no se puede._

—¡Sora!

—¿Ah?

—¿Puedo pasar o prefieres que espere a Tai afuera?

—¡No! Lo siento, pasa… Tai aún no llega.

—OK.

—Siéntate… —habló ella. Y antes que terminara de ofrecerle asiento, él ya se había acomodado plácidamente en el sillón, viéndola con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Ya lo hice —sonrió él —¿Tienes cerveza?

La pelirroja alzó una ceja y volvió su vista hacia él. —Vas a beber después.

—¿Y?

Matt sonrió ante la exasperación de su amiga, sin embargo, había algo extraño en ella.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí… ¿por qué?

—No sé. Estás rara… creo.

Intentó hacerse la normal por unos instantes, mas no pudo. Entre los enredos de su mente y la constante mirada acosadora de Matt, no pudo evitar sentirse como un libro completamente abierto.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, y Matt era la única persona que tenía más a mano.

Su novio, Tai, obviamente NO era una opción para comentarle lo que la preocupaba. Posiblemente, Matt tampoco lo era, pero no podía seguir cargando con aquel trauma a cuestas.

Suspiró. —Está bien —habló resignada —no lo soporto más, tengo que decírselo a alguien.

—Bueno… No es que me guste mucho que la gente me cuente sus secretos, pero si eso te ayuda, pues adelante. Dime.

—Tengo un problema… Bueno, en realidad —corrigió — no es que yo tenga un problema, más bien es algo que supe y que me altera demasiado —le explicó —es algo realmente importante.

—¿De qué se trata?

Suspiró. —No se lo puedes contar a nadie, por favor, Matt, prométemelo.

—¿Qué? Ah, no…

—Pero…

—No, Sora… No quiero saber nada. —dijo él rápidamente levantándose del sillón y alejándose hacia el ventanal. Sora lo siguió en medio de cuestionamientos, pero él volvía a alejarse de la pelirroja, en una caminata por toda la habitación.

—Pero Matt… Yo creo que en realidad sí quieres saber, en serio, esto es algo muy importante.

—No me importa… Ya estoy harto de ser el tipo al que todos le piden guardar sus secretos. No. —negó nuevamente agitando sus manos delante de él.

—¿Qué?, ¿Qué secreto? Dime.

—¡NO!

—Anda, vamos… OK, mira, yo te cuento el secreto que tengo, y luego tú me cuentas el tuyo, ¿está bien?

—No, Sora… No tengo ninguna intensión de enterarme sobre lo tuyo, y tú tampoco tienes por qué saber el secreto que yo guardo. Así que nadie dirá nada. ¿Está claro?

La pelirroja entrecerró sus ojos. Le molestaba haberse quedado con aquella carga en su conciencia, pero más le molestaba que Matt no le contara el secreto que él estaba guardando.

 _Matt sabe._

No iba a dar su brazo a torcer

—Bien.

Si quiere guerra, pues guerra tendrá.

Finalmente Matt se volvió a sentar en el mismo sillón donde se encontraba anteriormente, mientras que Sora tomó asiento en aquel el dispuesto diagonalmente, se cruzó de mierda y apoyó su mentón sobre su mano derecha empuñada para poder doblegar al rubio con propiedad.

—¿Sabes? —habló ella llamando vagamente la atención del rubio —en lugar de sólo ir Tai y tú a un bar de mala muerte, podríamos ir a beber algo a tu departamento. Como antes, ¿recuerdas? —Matt asintió de mala gana —¡Listo! Yo le aviso a Mimi.

Sora se levantó rápidamente de su asiento con todas las intenciones de aparentar que llamaba a la castaña para poner en marcha el plan.

Matt abrió sus ojos de par en par y se levantó también con rapidez. —¡NO! Eh… —tenía que inventar algo rápido. Sora empezaba a sospechar, y así le hacían ver sus ojos abiertos, sus cejas arqueadas y sus labios torcidos. —Lo que pasa es que… no… no he ordenado. Eso. Mi departamento está echo un desastre, no querrán ir…

—Siempre está igual. ¿Cuándo te ha importado eso?

¡Mierda!

 _Sora sabe._

Entrecerró sus ojos, aún manteniendo su mirada fija en ella. —¿Sabes algo?

—¿Tú sabes algo? —contraatacó rápidamente ella, tomando la misma predisposición que Matt.

Ambos volvieron a sus asientos sin quitarse los ojos de encima. Era una guerra de miradas. Uno tendría que caer primero.

—Quizás…

—Quizás yo también.

El rubio torció levemente sus labios y pasó su mano derecha por su barbilla ante la contestación de Sora.

—¿Qué sabes? —preguntó él.

—No puedo contarte, ya me dijiste que no querías que te contara nada.

—OK, entonces yo tampoco te contaré nada.

—Muy bien.

—¡Bien!

Sora desvió la mirada de su amigo por unos instantes. Intentaba comprimir sus enormes ganas de gritar lo que la atormentaba, pero debía controlarse. Después de todo, tarde o temprano, Matt terminaría contándole todo, o confirmándole…

En tanto, Matt no le quitaba la vista de encima, veía como los la mirada de la pelirroja vagaba por los distintos rincones de la habitación, como mordía sus labios constantemente, movía sus dedos y torcía su cabello en ellos.

Sonrió de lado.

 _¡Sora no sabe nada!_

Porque si efectivamente, Sora supiera, ya se lo habría dicho a Tai, y el mundo como lo conocían ya no existiría.

Era sólo un juego de ella. Posiblemente su secreto era tan burdo como que Tai en realidad no es el semental del que se jacta ser, o cualquier otra cosa igual de ridícula que esa. Y sin dudas, no tenía la misma importancia que el secreto que le había encargado guardar su hermano.

El talón de Sora había comenzado a golpear rápidamente, una y otra vez el piso del departamento, mordía con suavidad la uña de su pulgar, luego mordió su labio inferior, alzó la vista, la volvió hacia Matt, la alejó nuevamente. Suspiró. Empuñó ambas manos y se levantó firme.

—¡Kari y TK se ven a escondidas en tu departamento! —explotó.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Yo sé que esos dos están juntos!

—¿Cómo te enteraste?

Sora volvió a suspirar. —El otro día fui donde los padres de Tai y los escuché hablando por teléfono. Y ahora que recuerdo, TK dijo que había hablado contigo, es decir, que tú sabes todo y les estás tapando su secreto. ¡Por eso es más que obvio que se ven en tu departamento! ¡Y sé también que son BESTIAS SEXUALES!

OK, eso él no lo sabía.

Que horror.

—Sora, no puedes decirle a nadie… En especial a Tai.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que se lo oculte a mi novio?

—¿Sabes acaso cómo reaccionará?

—¡Lo sé, por eso no quiero decirle nada! —pasó ambas manos por su rostro, para luego volver a ver a Matt— ¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?

—No hace mucho, pero, ¡Mierda! Aún no lo asimilo.

—Tampoco yo. Especialmente lo de las bestias —realizó una mueca de desagrado igual que el rubio—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarán juntos?

—No sé… Creo que unos tres meses.

—¡Tres meses! Wow… es mucho tiempo… Mucho tiempo ocultándolo, en realidad. Necesito más detalles —habló ella—, ¿Quién habrá iniciado esto? ¿TK o Kari?

Matt la vió. —No lo sé.

Sora torció sus labios. —¿Estarán enamorados o sólo será un juego pasajero? Digo, como para que tengan que ocultarlo…

—No sé.

—Es que sino, nos lo hubiesen dicho, ¿verdad?

—No sé.

Suspiró exasperada. —¡No sabes nada!

—Tampoco es mi intensión andar de metiche por la vida, preguntando cosas que en realidad no me interesan.

—¡Pero es tu hermano!

—¡¿Y qué me importa?!

—¡Debería importarte mucho, tiene una relación!

—¡Allá él si quiere andar de bestia con quien se le de la gana! ¡HEEEEEY!

—¡YEEEEEI!

Gritaron Matt y Sora al mismo tiempo que Tai entraba al departamento. Habían estado tan involucrados en aquella discusión que ni siquiera habían notado cuando el moreno abría la puerta.

Frunció el ceño y los vio divertido. —¿Hey?, ¿Qué les pasa, por qué están tan entusiasmados? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Lo que pasa es que…

—¡Sora vendrá a beber con nosotros! ¡HEEEEEY!

—¡Eso! ¡Wiiiiii! —celebró ella, agradecida de que Matt inventara algo.

—¿En serio? ¡Genial! —animó el moreno— Hace tiempo que no salimos los cuatro solos, desde la última vez en tu departamento, ¿recuerdas?

Matt tragó saliva. —S-sí. —sonrió.

—¿Y si organizamos algo aquí? —sugirió Tai y luego sonrió al notar que su amigo alzaba sus cejas y abría enormemente sus ojos, dejando ver una extraña sonrisa. Empuño ambas manos y alzó sus pulgares. Lo tomó como un signo de aprobación por parte de Matt. —Bien. Díganle a Mimi que venga, por mientras me iré a duchar. Vengo muerto. —habló.

Caminó por la habitación hasta su novia para saludarla como corresponde, la abrazó, además de proporcionarle un dulce beso en los labios y dedicarle una sonrisa, para posteriormente dirigirse a su dormitorio y luego al baño.

Tras escuchar como se cerraba la puerta de la última habitación, tanto Matt como Sora suspiraron aliviados.

Tai no podía enterarse… No aún.

* * *

—Nadie viene aquí… —dijo refiriéndose a la azotea del edificio—Y la verdad, no lo entiendo, tiene una vista hermosa a todo el campus.

—Mejor —habló esta vez Mimi—, así nadie nos molestará —suspiró—. No lo entiendo… ¿Será que hice algo mal?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya van tres semanas desde la última vez que Matt me ofreció dormir en su departamento. Ya no lo hace más… ¿Crees que me esté ocultando algo?

La pelirroja tragó saliva. —¿Algo como qué?

—No sé… ¿Se estará viendo con otra chica?

—No, Mimi. ¿cómo crees?

—Es que —suspiró— no lo sé… Me parece muy extraño. Antes me quedaba todo el fin de semana con él, y ahora dice que los sábados va a beber con Tai, podía invitarnos también, ¿no crees?

—Mimi, te invitamos… No pudiste ir.

—¡Estaba enferma!

—Entonces no te quejes.

—Pero Sora… —chilló— Es extraño. Entiéndeme… Siento que me oculta cosas.

—Mira… Puede que sí te oculte algo, pero no debe ser nada importante. Matt te adora, no haría nada que te causara daño.

Suspiró. —Sí, tienes razón…

Decidió dejar atrás sus inseguridades para recargar su cuerpo apoyando ambos brazos sobre el barandal de la azotea. Sora hizo lo propio, pero recargándose sobre su espalda, se cruzó de brazos y luego comenzó a ver unas cosas en su teléfono celular.

La castaña dejó a su mirada y pensamientos divagar libremente. Desde allí arriba tenía una amplia visual de gran parte de la universidad, hasta de aquellos jardines hermosos con altos árboles. Notó dos personas, conocidas. Sonrió.

—Mira, Sora —le habló tocando su brazo para llamar su atención—. Son Kari y TK.

Desde su perspectiva, se veían serios, aunque tampoco podía notarlo muy bien puesto que estaban alejados de ella.

—¡Chicos! ¡EEEY! —gritó agitando su brazo derecho para llamar la atención de ambos. —¡KARI!, ¡TK! —suspiró resignada. —No escuchan. Estamos muy lejos.

Sora logró divisarlos, pero rápidamente volvió su mirada a su celular. Por un buen tiempo no quería saber nada de esos dos… Ya los había escuchado, no quería tener un trauma visual además.

—Que lindos. —comentó sonriendo la castaña viendo a la pareja de amigos que hablaban amenamente.

Sonrió con ternura mientras los contemplaba. Pero conforme avanzaron los hechos, su mueca tierna se desfiguró y mutó hasta pasar a un semblante complemente horrorizado.

Pasaron de charlar y mantener distancia, a pegarse casi como lapas. El rubio tomó a Kari por la cintura, alzándola entre sus brazos y avanzando con ella hasta pegarla al tronco de un árbol y acercar su propio cuerpo al de ella. Por su parte, ella rodeó la cadera del chico con ambas piernas, mientras sus manos vagaban por su cabeza, logrando que sus dedos se entrelacen con sus rubios cabellos. Todo ello sin despegar ni por un instante sus labios de los de otro.

Mimi comenzó a balbucear un sin fin de cosas sin sentido y cohesión, al mismo tiempo que alzaba su brazo y torpemente apuntaba hacia los amigos —que ya, claramente, no eran—.

—Ah… No… Eh… ¡AH! —gritó impactada, llamando la atención de Sora que se había desviado hacia su teléfono celular— ¡TK Y KARI!

—Ay, no…

—¡TK Y KARI!, ¡TK Y KARI!

—Mimi, cálmate. —pidió la pelirroja en un inútil intento de calmarla.

—¡TK Y KARI! —volvió a gritar ella. Pero una cosa era verlos besándose, y otra cosa eran aquellas manos de ambos que recorrían sus cuerpos mutuamente. —¡AY, NO!, ¡AAAH!, ¡MIS OJOS!, ¡MIS OJOOOOOS! —gritó espantada, llevando ambas manos a su rostro para cubrir sus ojos ante aquella escena.

—¡Mimi! Tranquila, está bien.

—¡NO ESTÁ BIEN! —respondió en un grito Mimi. —Se están besando y… ¡SE TOCAN!

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! —suspiró— Yo lo sé.

—¡¿Lo sabías?!

—Sí, los escuché hablando por teléfono.

—¡Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA!

—¡No me incumbe decir nada! Además, deberías solidarizar conmigo, nos enteramos de la peor manera posible…

—Sora… TK le tocó las pompis a Kari… —dijo aún impactada… Y Kari su cosita…

Mimi volvió a gritar con horror al mismo tiempo que agitaba ambas manos y volvía a cubrir su rostro.

—¡¿Están bien?! —preguntó Tai intentando recuperar el aliento. —Escuché gritos…

Mimi y Sora lo miraron por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, y sin acordarlo, ambas comenzaron a saltar, agitar sus brazos y gritar.

Tai las miró aún más preocupado. —¿Qué les pasa?

—¡Estamos muy emocionadas! —gritó Mimi con falsa alegría.

—¡Sí! ¡PORQUE GANÓ EL ARSENAL!

—¡WIIIIII!

—¡YEEEEEEIIII!

—¡VEN A CELEBRAR CON NOSOTRAS! —Pidió Mimi sin dejar de saltar al igual que su amiga.

Tai, aunque entendía bien poco, no dudó mucho tiempo en unirse a las chicas y comenzar a saltar, gritar y festejar con ellas.

Se unieron en un fuerte abrazo sin dejar de saltar, y ellas tuvieron la precaución de que el moreno quedara dándole la espalda al acto pasional que estaba llevando a cado su hermanita con TK.

—Vaya, no tenía idea… —habló Tai, recuperando el atiento luego de su efusivo festejo— He estado tan ocupado últimamente que no me he preocupado mucho de las noticias.

—¿Y qué hacías por aquí? —se le ocurrió preguntar a la castaña.

—Estaba buscando a Sora, creí que podían estar aquí así que subí. Luego escuché unos gritos y pensé que podía haber un ladrón aquí o algo malo les pudo haber pasado. Me preocupé mucho, así que no vuelven a subir solas, ¿OK?

—Aww… Si se preocupa por nosotras… —comentó Mimi en un tono meloso.

No había sido su intención apenar a Tai, pero lo había hecho. El moreno sonrió de lado y abrazó a su novia.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos a: andrethefavorite16, Saorii Milkovich, alita210100, Fairy Scarlet, Jell Brown, Kimi Deathberry y a la hermosa Pia, que aunque no conozca su rostro quiero saludarla y decirle que me alegra de todo corazón saber que está bien, que espero poder hablar con ella un día de estos, como en los viejos tiempos en que me contabas cosas de la bestia sexual de Len xDDDD y usábamos eso en los fics. xDDDDD ¡Te mando un abrazo! espero que este capítulo te guste, Len lo hizo con amor y yo publiqué con el mismo amor xDDD**

 **Soy una vaga.C:**

 **Sora y yo tenemos problemas y es que dice que la abandoné por Fairy Tail pero le informaré que dos personas que nos dejaron review hacen referencia a mi nuevo fandom XDDD C: ¡Saludos Saori y Fairy Scarlet C:!**

 **Besines.**

 **¡Saludos a Marta, espero que te logres desaburrír con ésta!**


	4. Ellos no saben que sabemos

**Notas de autor:** Holi Holi :D Nos tardamos un poquito más en actualizar, pero no nos hemos olvidado de este nuevo bebé ;* Con mi querida Mimi/Roww/LaSraDarcy/Liraaz nos pusimos las pilas y le dimos un final digno a este capítulo en tiempo record (en serio, para nosotras fue un tiempo record xD)

En fin, esperamos que les guste y se rían tanto leyéndolo como nosotras escribiéndolo :`D

 **Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no nos pertenece.** Pero igual los usamos a nuestro antojo y satisfacción. Pero igual lloramos con nuestros lloros :(

* * *

 **In fraganti**

 **Capítulo IV: Ellos no saben que sabemos**

* * *

No podía estar más impactada, pese a que su rostro no expresaba nada.

Y quizás debería prestar más atención al partido de fútbol improvisado de sus amigos. Quizás su vista estaba en él, pero no sus pensamientos, porque lo único que podía visualizar su mente era aquel interminable toqueteo entre los dos menores del grupo.

Torció sus labios y frunció el seño. Quizás sería algo que sólo con un tratamiento de hipnosis podría borrar de su mente… O quizás no.

—¡Tai!

Escuchó que gritaban el nombre de su amigo y, al igual que todos ahí, volteó hacia el origen de aquella voz.

—¡Amor! —habló el moreno tan pronto como alzó la vista y detuvo su corrida por el césped. —¿Viniste a verme jugar?

—¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Estás lesionado! Tienes que guardar reposo.

Mimi sonrió. Por primera vez desde que empezó aquel partido amistoso, había logrado ser consiente de su entorno.

Le divertía ver las actitudes de Sora para con su novio. A veces parecía una mamá, y no sólo de Tai, sino de todos.

Tai suspiró. —Amor, estoy bien.

—Imir istiy biin... —imitó Sora a su novio utilizando un tono sarcástico.

"Bien"… Sólo tenía la clavícula fracturada, pero estaba "bien"…

Recién cuando llegó Sora al ya acabado encuentro de fútbol cayó en cuenta que su novio también había estado jugando.

Matt había estado jugando fútbol con Tai y unos cuantos amigos más, ¡y ella no lo había visto!

Era una pésima novia…

El rubio llegó con una toalla en la mano, la cual había utilizado para secarse el rostro y se sentó junto a ella.

—¿Estoy muy apestoso?

—No sé, no siento nada. —y que asco si llegaba a sentir algún olor extraño. Matt era un sedentario. El único abdominal que hacía era al levantarse y al acostarse. No entendía como Sora podía soportar tener a un hombre apestando a sudor todo el día a su lado. —¿Qué te dio por jugar fútbol?

Se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. Pero no me aburrí, así que… No estuvo del todo mal. —sonrió levemente.

Y ella le correspondió.

—¡Hola hermano!

Mimi alzó su vista casi con miedo hacia el sonriente rubio que venía hacia ellos. Saludó a Matt con un abrazo y a Mimi con un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa que ella le correspondió temerosa y la borró rápidamente para luego bajar su mirada e intentar regular su respiración.

¡Tenía que disimular!

—¡Hola T.K! —Saludó Tai que venía junto con Sora. —Te perdiste a tu hermano jugando fútbol.

—¿Yamato Ishida jugando fútbol? No me la creo. Apuesto que fue un desastre.

—Oye, no jugué mal. ¿Verdad, Mimi?

—Eh…

—¡Ni me viste! —fingió estar indignado.

—¡No! Sí te vi… —¡MENTIRA!— Jugaste bien, amor. —sonrió.

—¿Viste?

—OK, te voy a creer.

Mimi observaba desde las tinieblas de su mente toda aquella escena.

Permanecía inmóvil, tan sólo moviendo sus ojos de un lado hacia el otro dependiendo de quien hablara, pero preferentemente veía a Takeru, a ver si en algún momento había algo, una palabra o un gesto que delatara su pecaminoso actuar.

Pero nada.

Suspiró por lo bajo.

¡Muy bien!

Hasta ahora todo normal, todo tranquilo.

—¿En serio vas a fumar?

Matt volteó a ver a Sora luego de darle la primera calada a su cigarrillo. —¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¡Uf! ¿Por donde empiezo?

—Déjame. De algo hay que morirse, ¿no?

—Mimi, ¿no le vas a decir nada? —reclamó nuevamente Sora.

—¿Ah? Sí… Fumar es malo.

—Gracias… —la pelirroja recalcó el sarcasmo en sus palabras. —Acabas de hacer el mayor ejercicio que harás en tu vida, no esperas ni cinco minutos y ya estás fumando.

—¡Mierda! Ni mi mamá me hincha tanto las pelotas como tú. ¿Cómo puedes soportar a esta mandona? —le preguntó entre broma a su amigo.

—Es que la amo… —dijo Tai volteando hacia ella para luego sonreírle y darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Y tú, ¡Ponte el cabestrillo! ¿Quieres seguir con esa lesión?

—Te amo, pero, ¡Dios! Sí que hay que tener paciencia contigo ¿eh?

Finalmente tomó el cabestrillo que sostenía Sora y se lo colocó para imnovilizar su brazo. —¿Contenta? —Sora asintió de mala gana.

—Ay… No me digan que llegué tarde al partido…

Esta vez el corazón de la castaña se congeló y abrió los ojos de par en par. Pero su postura permaneció igual, sentada sobre el césped, abrazando sus rodillas.

No le fue necesario voltear para ver quien se acercaba a ellos.

Era la _toquetona._

La pareja de toquetones se encontraba ahí, esta vez ambos frente ella.

Kari se acercó hacia su hermano, estaba preocupada por su lesión y celebró que Sora lo haya obligado a seguir usando en cabestrillo para poder recuperarse más rápido y volver lo antes posible a jugar por su equipo.

En tanto ella sólo se dedicaba a observarla, alternaba su mirada entre Hikari y Takeru y su respiración se aceleraba.

Cada quien por su lado.

T.K. hablando tranquilamente sentado frente a ella y a Matt, y Kari de pie junto a su hermano y Sora, con suerte se habían saludado, fue un saludo cordial, sin expresiones de cariño. ¡HASTA CON ELLA HABÍA SIDO MÁS CARIÑOSO EL RUBIO!

Por un momento sintió que estaba loca. Que aquel acto pasional y pecaminoso que había presenciado a la luz del día había sido producto de su imaginación. Pero no podía ser…

¡SORA TAMBIÉN HABÍA ESTADO AHÍ!

Ella los había visto. ¡Es más! Hasta le confirmó que ella lo sabía de antes, pues había escuchado una conversación entre ambos por teléfono.

No podía estar tan loca.

¡Ella sabía!, ¡Sora sabía!

¿Por qué Sora no estaba con ataque de nervios al igual que ella?

No la entendía. Verdaderamente no entendía como Sora podía estar tan tranquila, y encima estaba en medio de la tensión. Reía y compartía con Kari —la que manosea y se deja manosear— y Tai —el hermano mayor y sobreprotector de aquella chica deseosa de pecar—, y seguía como si nada.

¿Cómo podía disimular tan bien y ella no?

Sentía todas las miradas fijas en ella, cuando la verdad era que cada quien estaba en su propio ambiente. Tan sólo ella se dedicaba con todas sus fuerzas a tratar de que nadie note tu tormento interior.

—Creo que ya es hora de irnos —comentó Tai viendo la hora en su celular—, en un rato más empieza el partido. Quedamos de juntarnos con Yolei, ¿recuerdas?

Sora asintió. Kari les preguntó a ambos si podía verlo con ellos y a ambos les pareció una buena idea, después de todo, Davis y Ken estaban en el equipo titular. Y aunque sea desde lejos, tenían que darles ánimos.

¡No!

Definitivamente no podía seguir con eso.

Sora —su mejor amiga— no era capaz de entender su frustración.

No puede ser que alguien que guarde un secreto de ese calibre no muestre ni una pizca de nerviosismo. No puede ser que Sora sea tan buena actriz. Simplemente no cabía para ella.

Necesitaba a alguien que comprendiera su dolor y frustración.

Necesitaba a alguien tan histérica como ella… O incluso más.

* * *

Luego de los festejos por pasar a la siguiente etapa del torneo, los jugadores y el cuerpo técnico se dirigieron al camarín para seguir la celebración y alistarse para ir rumbo al hotel, ya por la mañana volverían a Tokyo.

Tan pronto como entró a los vestidores se encaminó hacia su bolso y tomó su celular, ingresó a la aplicación de _Whatsapp_ , en el grupo que él mismo había creado —"Los futbolistas más sensuales y machos*brazo musculoso*"—, donde estaban él, Taichi y Ken, y escribió:

—"GANAMOS!"

Sonrió al ver que su _Sempai_ estaba escribiéndole una respuesta a aquel texto.

—"ESO MIERDAAA! Con todo para la siguiente ronda *brazo musculoso*"

—"Estamos todos esperándote, Capitán!" —fue la respuesta de Davis.

—"Davis, estoy al lado tuyo xD"

El moreno volteó hacia su derecha, para encontrarse a su compañero con el celular en sus manos y sonriéndole burlonamente. Davis le respondió con unas muecas para volver su atención a su celular.

Y de pronto, como un destello divino, un mensaje del más bello de los ángeles… Una notificación de mensaje.

—"Felicitaciones por el triunfo! *carita sonriente*"

Kari…

La linda y angelical Kari, se había echo presente no sólo en sus pensamientos, sino que también en la realidad para felicitarlo por aquel triunfo en el cual él había sido protagonista, que aunque su posición fuese de volante, había ayudado con dos de los tres goles a su equipo, uno de centro y otro de penal.

¡Y KARI LO HABÍA VISTO!

No cabía más de la felicidad.

—"Gracias! *carita sonriente*" —fue lo único que le respondió el moreno, y se golpeó mentalmente en la frente por ello.

—"Felicidades también a Ken"

—"OK, le diré *carita sonriente*" —Aunque poco le importaba andarle dando recaditos de Kari a Ken. Después de todo, de todas maneras se enteraría por Yolei. —"Sabes? Los goles fueron para ti *guiño*"

—"jajajaja xD que tierno :3"

"Tierno".

Dios, ¡su corazón!

Aprovechó para tomarse una foto en los vestidores. Se debía a sus fans —que sí tenía— pero sobre todo a Kari… La dejaría loca.

Desde el ángulo de su _selfie_ se podía apreciar a la perfección su piel morena con los rastros que quedaban de los 90 minutos del partido y desde el cual se tenía una muy buena vista de su trabajado cuerpo. Y antes de publicarla en cualquier red social, se la envió primero a su eterno amor.

Esperó una pronta respuesta, pero nada. No le tomó mucha importancia, después de todo sabía que Kari no era una gran fanática de ese tipo de demostraciones.

Dejó su celular a un lado y se dispuso a alcanzar su toalla para ducharse. Antes de emprender camino, una notificación de un nuevo mensaje de la castaña lo puso sobre alerta y abrió nuevamente la aplicación.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par al cargar el mensaje. Se quedó helado.

—"Te extraño"

Davis sentía su corazón bombear sangre más fuerte que nunca. Tragó salida y sonrió como un estúpido. Y antes de escribirle un "Yo también", Kari se le había adelantado.

—"Te deseo"

—"Tengo ganas de ti"

Se controló.

No podía tener esos impulsos en ese lugar.

Era un vestidor lleno de hombres, daría para pensar raro de él.

¡Dios!

De haber sabido que causaría tal reacción en la castaña sólo con enviarle una fotografía de su torso desnudo y sudoroso, lo habría hecho mucho antes.

Ya quería que fuese la hora de su vuelo a Tokyo para estar lo más pronto posible con Kari y darle en el gusto. Era su sueño hecho realidad…

¡AL FIN!

* * *

Ya no podía.

No aguantaba más.

Movía su pie incesante de lo nervioso que estaba. En media hora llegarían al aeropuerto de Tokyo y podría hacer sus más profundos anhelos realidad.

Respiró profundo, y tan pronto como Ken volvió del baño para sentarse en su asiento a un lado de él, lo escupió.

—Ken, hay algo que tienes que saber.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Kari me desea!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Es verdad!

—Siempre dices lo mismo y nunca es así. Son sólo ideas tuyas.

—No, es decir, sí, pero ahora no. ¡Mira!

Buscó la conversación que había mantenido con la castaña el día anterior en el vestuario para enseñársela a su amigo.

Ken la leyó atento, y se impresionó tanto como Daisuke en su momento.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¡Claro que sí! Me desea. La tengo loca.

"Te extraño", "Te deseo", "Tengo ganas de ti"

—Al fin, amigo… —suspiró el moreno apoyando sus brazos detrás de su nuca y recostándose en el asiento.

Ken no hizo más que voltear hacia él aún sorprendido con los textos de Kari.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

No entendía nada.

Primero se besa con Takeru y ahora le envía esas palabras a Davis.

Estaba jugando a dos bandos… ¡Y tan santa que se veía!

Pronto tendrían que asistir al funeral de uno de sus amigos. Porque, una de dos: O Tai se muere al enterarse de las andanzas de su hermanita querida, o mata a T.K por las andanzas de sus manos sobre su hermanita querida…

De cualquier forma tendrían funeral ahí…

—Mi foto y la nominación a la Selección Sub-20 fueron los empujones que necesité para conquistar a Kari… ¿Quién lo diría, no?

—Sí… Quien lo diría…

 _Kari, la come-hombres._

* * *

Su pecho no era bodega y había pasado más de veinticuatro horas callando uno de esos secretos que no debían ser guardados, porque era ORO ―¡JÁ! Ni que fuera sacerdote y ni que se lo hubieran dicho bajo secreto de confesión―, además… ella solo había prometido, por así decirlo que no hizo ni promesa y ni juramento, a Taichi.

Y una cosa era Taichi y otra, muy distinta, era Miyako. Obvio que su amiga se tenía que enterar: uno, eran mejores amigas, tenía derecho. Dos, no era lo peor del mundo que ella se enterara. Eran amigas. Tres, no lo soportaba más. ¡Tenía que decírselo a alguien o haría implosión!

Los secretos no se guardaban. Y no era secreto. ¡Aún dolían sus ojos! ¡Aún se los quería lavar con cloro! Además, si el trauma no había bloqueado su mente, era por algo: debía decirlo.

Y lo repetía: su pecho no es bodega. Las palabras se atan a su garganta y quieren salir expulsadas en un vómito verbal ―compartir el trauma, como dicen los psicólogos, ayudaba también.

Mimi pensaba en ella, no en los demás. Y Miyako, no se lo diría a nadie. A nadie.

Era lo correcto.

Era el deber moral de toda amiga.

Era el chisme del año: mejores amigos que se enamoran, dos gotas de agua ―hermanos incestuosos… o algo así.

Tenía que decirlo.

―Tengo algo importante que decirte.

El tono de su voz tomó por sorpresa a Miyako, con un mal presentimiento se sentó frente a ella y la vio con los ojos entrecerrados. La castaña parecía ser acongojada por algo, malo, estaba segura.

Y empezó a armar teorías acerca de su rostro y su voz. Su lenguaje corporal también hablaba. Mimi iba a confesar un secreto inconfesable. Algo íntimo. Algún pasado oscuro. Algún error. Alguna infidelidad. Alguna experiencia o acción de la que estaba arrepentida.

―¡DIME-E-E-E-E-E-E-E! ―explotó. Tal y como si fuera un grito de algún torturado. Con cada segundo que pasara, se sentía más abatida por la duda.

Sonó desesperada, pero no importaba. Ella quería saber.

No soportaba la expectación, menos cuando era algo acerca de sus amigas.

Se regocijó ante el grito necesitado de su amiga y por primera vez se preguntó, ¿Cómo debía enterarse? ¿Brusca o delicadamente? ¡No habían sido buenos con ella! ¡SUUUUS OJOOOOS DOLÍAN!

Tomó aire para soltarlo de un solo sopetón. ―Vi a T.K tocándole el trasero a Kari.

Listo. Vómito de verdad.

Con una ceja arqueada miró a Yolei, quien mantenía el cejo fruncido y sonrió en sus adentros ―de seguro se imaginaba la escena. ¡Bienvenida al T-R-A-U-M-A!

Su rostro estaba inexpresivo. Y luego de pensar la palabra correcta ante esa "broma" de Mimi, lo dijo.

―¡IMPOSIBLE! ―movió sus manos para restarle importancia ―¡Kari no tiene trasero! ¿Qué le va a agarrar?

Esa broma de la castaña, era pésima. ¿Cuál trasero iba a agarrar T.K? ¡Si la pobre de Kari no tenía nada de nada!

―Te digo que los vi tocándose ―recalcó algo frustrada por su fracaso.

―¿Qué va a tocar si no tiene nada? ―analizó ―¡Intentaba tocar algo y no lo encontró! ―tuvo que llevar las manos hasta el estómago para doblarse y poder reír con comodidad. Ay, se estaba divirtiendo a costillas de la pobre tabla de su amiga.

Mimi infló sus mejillas con frustración, aunque Yolei tenía razón. Pero eso no le quita el trauma a lo que vio, porque lo vio. ¡Sora también y por algo la calló! ¡Claro que era verdad! ¡Claro que los dos mañosos se las habían ingeniado para encontrar lo perdido!

¡Desconocía a la juventud de hoy en día!

―Tienes razón ―Kari era la más pequeña y delgada del grupo, y pues sí, era innegable ―no tiene nada. Pero… MIS OOOJOOOS ―subrayó ―los vieron manoseándose. Piénsalo, ¿a dónde va Hikari después de clases?

Y sí, la chica se había despegado de ellas. La notaba distraída y a momentos acalorada, como si viniera corriendo ―cosa que atribuyó a su enfermiza condición―, estaba más ida y parecía guardar secretos.

SUCIOS SECRETOS.

Pecaminosos SECRETOS.

Y lo creyó ―menos que tocaba su trasero―, pero podría ser que esos dos tuvieran algo. Hikari ya no fantaseaba con el amor, porque ya lo tenía. Y Takeru, ya no coqueteaba o era mamón con cualquiera…

Esos dos PECABAN.

Esos dos eran unos puercos.

ESOS DOS, ¡MANTUVIERON UN SECRETO!

Algo insospechado. ¡UN SECRETO EN SU CARA! ¡Eso era imperdonable! A Miyako Inue, nadie le ocultaba ALGO, nadie.

Y pagarían por ocultarle las cosas.

―¿CÓMO? ¿CUÁNDO? ¿POR QUÉ? ―se sentía histérica.

―No lo sé. Pero es por Taichi ―confesó ―si él se entera, mata a Takeru ―Yolei le dio la razón ―yo los vi hace un día, Sora también sabe.

―¿Ellos saben que sabemos? ―Mimi negó ―primero: ¿quiénes sabemos? ―la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, era mucha información.

―Sora y nosotras.

―¿QUÉ? ¿SORA SABE? ¡ES UNA MALDITAAAA! ¡NUNCA NOS CUENTA NADA! ―gritó… luego calló porque un plan malvado cruzó por su mente. ―Ellos no saben, que sabemos…

Un portazo interrumpió sus maquiavélicos planes, dos chicos entraron a su departamento, pero solo uno ocupó toda su atención. Él, le hacía sonreír y que sus piernas le temblaran, otro. Además, quería desahogarse. Así era el chisme: se tenía que compartir.

―¿Hola? ―cuestionó con timidez Ken. Davis estaba a su lado y las observaba absorto, ¿Esas dos calladas? ¡JAMÁS!

Yolei apretó los dientes y no lo soportó más. ―¡HIKARI Y TAKERU SE MANOSEAN!

Mimi abrió su boca y se reprendió: ¡Yolei no era nada discreta! ¿Por qué le dijo? ¡Ahora Davis sabía! Y él, le diría a Taichi y Taichi mataría a Takeru y Yamato se quedaría como hermano y la culparía del asesinato. Ella se quedaría sin amigo, sin novio y estaría en prisión.

Ken se quedó congelado.

―¡Imposible! ―Davis sonrió con socarronería ―¡Kari me desea a mí!

―¿Y tú qué mierda haces aquí? ―apenas cayó en cuenta de la presencia del moreno ―¿te corrieron de la Sub-20 por malo?

Sonrió desafiante y cruzó sus brazos a la altura del pecho. ―¡IMPOSIBLE! ―exclamó ―¡Vine por mi amor! ¡Me extraña!

Soltó una sarcástica risa. ―¿Tu mamá?

―¡HIKARI!

Ken se tuvo que poner en medio de los dos, pero fue demasiado tarde… ya habían empezado.

―¡Imposible! ―arremedó su voz ―Hikari no te puede desear, porque ya tiene a un rubio al cual toquetear en todas sus partes.

―¿Quieres ver el mensaje que me envió? ―estiró su brazo para mostrar su celular. Yolei se lo arrebató en un impulso.

―Tiene código, estúpido.

―¡Pues no te esperas!

El celular volvió a manos de su dueño para desbloquear la pantalla y mostrarles los mensajes a los demás:

" _Te extraño"_

" _Te deseo"_

" _Tengo ganas de ti"_

―Esto está raro ―dijo Mimi. ¿Le manda mensajes de amor a uno y con otro se manosea? ¿Quiere a Takeru por solo sexo? ¡DIOS! Taichi de plano no conocía a su hermanita.

―¡Kari no tiene trasero, ni senos y ni corazón! ―exclamó decepcionada de su amiga…

Davis iba a defender a su amor. ¡Claro que tenía todo eso y más! ¡Era una envidiosa! Pero antes de hablar, cayó un mensaje nuevo.

Era la castaña. Su amor.

" _Ay, lo siento. Me equivoqué, esos mensajes eran para alguien más"_

Ambas leyeron al mismo tiempo y se voltearon a ver: ―¡TAKERU!

* * *

Y así concluye esta humilde publicación :)

Saluditos y agradecimientos a **Kimi Deathberry, LuisaNathalie, Scarlet-KD, alita210100, Cerisier Jin e Irechany** :) Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :D

Bestias sexuales non stop! ;D xD Aún queda bestialidad para rato :B

Nos leemos pronto :)

Seguiremos trabajando para ustedes :D


	5. Interés 100tifiko

**Notas de autor:** venimos con actualización porque hasta ahora nuestros equipos de fútbol ganaron un partido 7u7)r y para justificar nuestra pasión por la escritura, traemos un capítulo 100% educativo. XDDD  
 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no nos pertenece. ¿Ya lloraron con los capítulos del TRI? D:

* * *

 **IN FRAGANTI**

 **Capítulo V: Interés 100tifiko**

* * *

Ken observaba como ambas chicas discutían e imponían sus teorías sobre la relación de Kari y T.K, y como Davis intentaba incluirse afirmando que la castaña lo deseaba a él, cosa que, a estas alturas, era de muy poca importancia para todos ahí.

Finalmente se aburrió cuando comenzaron los gritos escandalosos de su novia y su amiga.

—Ya, esto es demasiado… —ultimó el de ojos azules —voy a llamar a los demás para ver qué hacer.

—¿A los demás? —inquirió su novia —¿Quiénes son _"_ _los demás"?_

—Todos los que saben.

—A ver, a ver… Partamos por algo ¿tú sabías? —él asintió —¡¿Y no me dijiste nada?!

—Con los entrenamientos, los estudios y todo lo demás, con suerte y tuve tiempo de sacar algunas conclusiones.

—¿En serio sabías? —preguntó la castaña. Ken asintió con obviedad―. Creí que sólo éramos Sora, tú —indicó a Miyako —y yo…

—¡Já! No… Te estás quedando corta —comentó con algo de diversión.

Miyako alzó ambas cejas y oprimió sus labios. Respiró profundo para luego atreverse a preguntar. —¿Quiénes vienen? —y esa pregunta conllevaba a otra "¿Quiénes saben?".

—Todo a su tiempo, cariño.

Notó que Mimi se levantaba de su asiento a un lado de ella y la vio con extrañeza ante aquel acto tan repentino. —¿Dónde vas?

—Lo siento, me tengo que ir.

—Ah, no. Tú no te mueves de aquí. ¡Nadie se mueve de aquí! —alertó ella tomando del brazo a su amiga y obligándola a tomar asiento nuevamente en su lugar.

—Pero…

—¡Nada de peros!

¡Pero ella necesitaba contarle a Matt!

Esto se va a descontrolar.

En un mundo de fantasías, como el que creyó tener hasta hace poco, donde sólo ella y sus amigas sabía, no había problema.

Yamato era su novio, su mejor amigo, su alma gemela, su TODO. No podía, no quería, no se le daba guardarle secreto alguno, y este no era la excepción. En un principio sólo se había concentrado en cómo a ella le había afectado ver a Hikari y Takeru besándose tan fogosamente, porque, ¡claro! No era como ver a cualquier pareja besándose, no… Eran los menores del grupo, aquellos niños que ella había conocido a la tierna edad de ocho años, y no es que se haya quedado estancada en aquella época, todos iban creciendo, ya todos eran adultos. Pero había sido un golpe para ella, especialmente porque Kari siempre había sido tan dulce y tierna, y Takeru siempre tan caballero y preocupado, ahora apasionado con su carrera de literatura…

Nunca pensó que podían ser tan pasionalmente ardientes.

Pero nunca pensó en que Matt debía saber aquello, porque se trataba de su hermano, y si alguien debía saber, era su novio. Al menos sabía que él no reaccionaría mal al saber que su hermano menor estaba enamorado. Al contrario de Tai.

—Yolei, escúchame, en serio tengo que irme. Debo hablar con Matt.

—No. Escúchame tú a mí, Mimi Tachikawa… Nadie, repito, NADIE —moduló ―SE MUEVE DE AQUÍ. ¿Te quedó claro?

—Pero amiga…

—¡NADIE!

* * *

—¡Vaya! Pudiste hacer un espacio en tu apretada agenda… —comentó Izzy cuando entró Jou al departamento.

—Cuando se trata de ciencia, siempre ―habló el superior mientras ajustaba sus gafas con su dedo índice ―y tan grande es mi pasión por la ciencia, que traje a nuestra enciclopedia… a nuestro google, a nuestro yahoo respuestas…

El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja con curiosidad y como respuesta a todas las preguntas, que se imaginaba pasaban por su prodigiosa mente, el superior señaló hacia el origen de todo: Matt estaba ahí.

Impactada era quedarse corta.

Cuando llegó Izzy fue una cosa, pero ver entrar al superior y a Matt, era algo completamente distinto. El primero por su escaso tiempo y el segundo: ¡PORQUE ERA EL HERMANO MAYOR DE LA BESTIA SEXUAL? ¿Matt sabía? ¿Por qué no había dicho nada? ¿Lo sobornaron? ¿Protegía a su hermano de la furia de Taichi? ¿Si Takeru era así… él también podría serlo? ¿ESO SE HEREDABA? ¿Sus padres eran así? ¿Cuál de los dos? ¿El señor Hiroaki o la señora Natsuko?

Esas cuestiones pronto se resolverían… pero, ¿Mimi no sabía que Yamato sabía? Y eso estaba más cerca de aclararse.

―Matt ―el aludido se había quedado bien quieto al entrar y ver a su castaña novia ahí ―¡Lo sabías y no me dijiste! ―reclamó. Mimi se cruzó de brazos, notablemente molesta. Se sentía engañada. Timada. ELLA que minutos atrás buscaba escapar para irle a decir a su novio, de la manera más atenta, lo que era su hermano.

Pero resultaba, que el muchachito ya sabía.

Rechistó. ―¿Lo siento?

Frunció el entrecejo y se volteó ofendida. ―Necesito una respuesta. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

―Eh… ―rodó los ojos. Maldiciendo en donde estaba. ¿Desde cuándo lo traían como calzón de prostituta de un lado a otro? ¿Por qué se dejó arrastrar por Jou hasta ese lugar? ―no creí que fuera importante.

―Quizás lo que Matt está tratando de decir es que lo que quería era proteger a su hermano ―Jou analizó con sabiduría.

―¿DE MÍ? YO SOY SU NOVIA ―gritó histérica.

―Pero por tu temperamento sanguíneo, eres extrovertida y mantienes una excelente comunicación con las personas.

―¿Me estás diciendo que Matt no me contó lo de su hermano porque soy chismosa? ―trató de controlarse ―¿Eso es verdad?

Antes de que el rubio pudiera contestar, Yolei interrumpió la conversación. —¿Tú hablando de chismes?

—No te equivoques, es simplemente por interés científico —comentó ajustando sus lentes y tomando asiento en uno de los sillones.

—Interés científico, mis polainas. ¿Y Sora?

—¿Sora también sabe? —preguntó Izzy. Yolei asintió.

—Ya viene.

—Y cuéntame Davis, ¿qué pensaste al enterarte de lo de Kari y T.K?

Bufó. —Por favor… No hay nada entre ellos dos. Kari me desea a mí —explicó.

—¡Pero que menso! —recriminó la de anteojos —ya te dijo que se había equivocado y que el mensaje no era para ti.

—Ah… Así que tenemos una prueba visual —inquirió el pelirrojo.

—Esto lo hace mucho más interesante —concordó con su amigo.

Jou e Izzy asentían deseosos de forjar el camino a la verdad sobre la base de sus teorías y conclusiones. Mientras más fundamentos, pruebas y testigos, mejor.

Todo sea por mero interés científico.

Se escuchó el timbre y Yolei se levantó a atender.

—Hola, vine tan rápido como pude —saludó la pelirroja entrando al departamento —¿Qué pasó? —preguntó preocupada.

—Nada importante. —habló Davis levantándose para ir a buscar un refresco.

—¡Chicos, ya llegaron! —festejó Sora acercándose hacia Davis y Ken ―¡Felicidades por el triunfo! Estuvieron fantásticos en el partido.

—Eh… ¡¿Hola?! Eso no es relevante en este momento —interrumpió Yolei anticipando que Sora y los chicos se pondrían a hablar de temas que carecían de importancia para ella.

Era su novio y todo, había jugado un partido de fútbol importante, le había dado la victoria a su equipo y estaba contenta, pero había temas mucho más importantes que tratar en ese momento

—¿Y cómo que nada importante? —agregó nuevamente la de anteojos en contestación al moreno —T.K y Kari se toquetean… lo que sea que tengan ―aclaró, pues ya había dejado muy en claro que Kari, por mucho que la quisiera, era plana cual tabla, y del rubio la verdad no le interesaba indagar más allá—, ¿y no te parece importante?

—¿Cómo supiste? —preguntó alterada Sora. Luego volteó rápidamente hacia la castaña, otorgándole una mirada de obviedad —fuiste tú, ¿no?

Mimi rápidamente comenzó a pasear la mirada por todos los rincones de la habitación que no incluyeran interceptar la de su amiga. Quizás Jou tenía razón acerca de su gran comunicación. ―Matt, estoy esperando tu respuesta ―era cobarde desviar la atención, pero era más cobarde ocultarle cosas a su bella, tímida y reservada novia.

―Ya te lo dije Mimi; protegía su hermano. Si se entera uno, se hace una cadena. Esto es una clara muestra de cómo se propaga la información ―intervino nuevamente, arrancándole un suspiro a la castaña ―o también, existe la gran posibilidad de que Matt te quería proteger a ti… de la realidad. ¿Has escuchado la frase que dice: "El ignorante es feliz"?

―Mimi… te pedí que guardaras el secreto…

—Mimi SÍ es una buena amiga y no guarda secretos conmigo, no como Kari y tú. Además, ¿qué tiene de malo? Si todos saben… ¡TODOS SABEN! Y no me preguntes como, pero, en serio TODOS —enfatizó —saben. Y creo que ya no importa cómo supieron o por qué no dijeron nada ―señaló ―céntrese en lo que en verdad IMPORTA.

—¿O sea que nos citaste aquí para hablar de T.K y Kari? —preguntó Sora observando al novio de su amiga. Ken asintió ―¿Esto era el "motivo urgente" por el cual tenía que venir rápido?

—Sora, no lo veas como algo sin sentido. Mientras más seamos, más podremos discutir las posibles hipótesis —explicaba Izzy—, además, velo por el lado positivo, gracias a esto, saliste antes de la universidad.

—Eh… bueno.

—Bueno, ¿y? —observó a todos sus amigos expectantes —¿Vamos a discutirlo o nos quedaremos aquí sentados como idiotas?

—Necesito un cuaderno —habló el superior. Yolei se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento para traerle el artículo solicitado.

—Listo.

Jou extendió su mano para alcanzar el cuaderno y observó la carátula —¿Tinker Bell? —Yolei sonrió mostrando sus dientes. —¿En serio?

—Las hojas también tienen diseño —anunció orgullosa, abriendo su cuaderno para mostrárselas—, ¿ves?

Suspiró. —Bueno… Ciencia es ciencia, independiente de donde sea plasmada —comentó sacando un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su camisa y abriendo la afeminada libreta en una hoja en blanco —veamos entonces… ¡Ah! Traje esto también —dijo sacando una servilleta de su bolsillo y dejándola encima de la mesa de centro.

—¡La servilleta de la verdad! —exclamaron tanto Ken como Izzy al reconocerla de inmediato, ¡Un clásico! Aquel objeto era el que había dado inicio a las conclusiones, más varios respectos a la situación de los más jóvenes.

Yolei los observó con determinación a los tres hombres más entusiasmados con aquel llamado urgente a sesión de hipótesis científicas. —Me acabo de dar cuenta que para chismear los hombres se preparan bastante bien… Me han sorprendido.

―Esto no se trata de chisme. En definición, un chisme es un comentario o una noticia no verificada que circula entre la gente, generalmente de carácter negativo ―Jou indicó ―esto se trata de puro interés científico. Donde buscamos una explicación para un fenómeno a partir de teorías.

Dicho así, sonaba elegante. Yolei estaba cambiado de opinión… ahora se trataba de algo tan bello como el arte, tan profundo como el océano y tan interesante como un libro de física cuántica… ¡La ciencia podía embellecer todo! ¡Incluso el pecado de esos dos!

—En la servilleta están expresas las relaciones y trayectorias interpersonales de cada uno de nosotros en la fiesta en el departamento de Tai y Sora —comenzó a explicar—, ¿ves? —le indicó a la chica de anteojos que veía con más interés que los demás las formulaciones de las teorías. Su lado científico se estaba potenciando en demasía con su lado chismoso, deseoso por saber sobre la vida de los demás.

—¡Esto es una estupidez! —habló por enésima vez Daisuke —entiendan, ¡Kari me quiere a mí! —dijo señalándose a sí mismo una y otra vez —¡A MÍ!

—Davis… —dijo la pelirroja, llamando su atención. Se encontraba sentada en el sillón junto a la castaña, con sus brazos cruzados y su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda. Negó —no.

—Pero…

—No.

—OK, sigamos con lo que realmente —recalcó la pelimorada —es importante. Esto es de la fiesta de despedida de Davis, ¿no? —preguntó ella refiriéndose a la dichosa servilleta. Izumi asintió.

—En ese entonces —explicaba el pelirrojo —Jou y yo sólo sacamos conclusiones en base a lo que observábamos en el ambiente, nos faltaba una confirmación concreta, entonces llegó Ken con la primera prueba visual, sin embargo, eso sólo demostró que había una atracción sexual entre ellos dos.

Ken sintió la tensa mirada de su novia sobre él. Sus ojos lo decían todo… "¡¿LOS VISTE BESÁNDOSE Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA?!".

Lo sabía…

La conocía.

Sin embargo, ella sólo se limitó a observarlo con reproche. Tal vez su lado científico bloqueaba sus impulsos y la hacía agudizar su mente para obtener el camino a la verdad.

—¿Quieres decir que no se aman?

—No es eso, Mimi, simplemente que sólo se dedicaron a intercambiar fluidos salivales e inspeccionar mediante el tacto las partes pudorosas del otro.

—¡Ay, Jou! No puedes referirte así a los besos y caricias, ¡Que frío! Son actos muy románticos.

—Las cosas como son, Mimi. Estos son hechos científicos, no cuentos de hadas.

—Posteriormente —prosiguió Izzy—, y organizando los relatos recopilados, es Sora quien presenta una segunda prueba, esta vez auditiva, escuchando una insinuante conversación entre T.K y Kari, en la cual planean verse en el departamento de Yamato…

—Y esto fue confirmado por él mismo —aclaró el de anteojos.

―¿Le dijiste a ellos y no a mí? ―Mimi alzó la voz para reprocharle a su novio ―¿En serio Matt? Me dueles…

Él negó. ―Yo solo fui un testigo obligado ―confesó ―ellos se juntaron en su círculo nerd, yo iba de paso y como si fuera cuestión de magnetismo: me arrastraron hacia ellos.

El superior asintió con orgullo. ―Nosotros nos dimos cuenta que él sabía.

―¡Cómo sea Mimi! ―la voz de Yolei se sumó ―deja que la ciencia avance… sacrifica tu enojo en nombre de la ciencia…

La castaña realizó una mueca de desagrado y adoptó la misma posición que Sora, con sus piernas y brazos cruzados mientras apoyaba su espalda en el respaldo del sillón.

El pelirrojo suspiró y agregó: ―todo esto nos indica que esta relación sigue siendo solamente carnal. Y se confirma con aquel apodo bestial, que, dicho sea de paso, a nadie ha dejado indiferente. Bueno, siguiendo con las pruebas —Izzy seguía relatando los hechos, ordenándolos cronológicamente en concordancia a los relatos anteriormente descritos por todos en la habitación, mientras Kido apuntaba sus siempre certeras notas en la femenina libreta de Yolei—, la siguiente corre por cuenta de Mimi, que los pudo ver besándose y corriéndose mano con completo descaro.

—¡Exacto! Lo cual reafirma mi teoría de que esto es sólo una atracción sexual. Sólo carnal.

—¿Por qué sigues siendo tan frío? —se quejó nuevamente Tachikawa —ellos se aman, sólo que lo expresan a solas, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—Eh… ¿sabes? Sinceramente, preferiría que se llevaran su carnalidad dentro de la habitación.

—Pero que comentario más mojigato —volvió a hablar Mimi, la defensora del amor, sea cual sea tal demostración—, ¿acaso tú no haces ese tipo de cosas con tu novia?, ¿no le haces un cariñito, al menos?

—Puede que lo haga, pero recuerda que es un robot. No siente nada.

—No es robot.

—¿Y entonces cómo es que no la conozco? Llevan como mil años saliendo ―volvió a preguntar Miyako.

—Cuatro —corrigió—, y Tai la conoce.

—Que oportuno que Tai no esté aquí entonces…

—¿Alguno de ustedes se ha puesto a pensar en cómo reaccionará Tai?

—¿Ante la idea de que mi hermano toquetea a la suya? Sí, yo sí, y la respuesta es: Terrible.

—Yo diría que la furia de Tai será directamente proporcional a la cantidad de horas que esos dos pasan manoseándose —explicó Izzy.

—Sí, y cabe destacar que existe un efecto significativo entre los dos factores relacionados, y una dependencia exponencial positiva entre la ira de Taichi y las expresiones de "amor" corporales entre Hikari y Takeru.

—¿Saben algo? Toda esta situación me tiene harta —advirtió la pelirroja—, es que, en realidad, no tiene nada de malo que estén juntos. Lo que me preocupa es que lo mantengan en secreto…

—Es verdad…

—Sí, es que, ¿por qué esconderse? Si se aman y quieren estar juntos, está bien. Y sí, Tai se molestará mucho porque es muy sobreprotector con Kari, y es entendible, es su hermana menor, pero Tai no es un tirano… Él la apoyará si la ve feliz.

—Esa es una hipótesis muy válida, Sora —se adelantó Izzy.

—Sí… Asumiendo que en realidad están enamorados, pero por lo que podemos concluir en base a todas las pruebas tangibles que obtuvimos es que es sólo una atracción física y ya. Y siendo así, las probabilidades de que Tai explote son más factibles.

Mimi suspiró exasperada ante las palabras del superior. Ya estaba harta de su discurso. Afirmaba que no se amaban.

—Tampoco tienes pruebas de que NO se aman —recalcó Mimi—, ¿o sí?

Jou llevó su mano a su barbilla en una pose pensativa. —Excelente deducción querida Mimi —de alguna forma, el de anteojos sabía que no sólo era una niña tonta y mimada, a veces lo dejaba boquiabierto—, me sorprendes.

—¡Es cosa de lógica! ¿Nunca te has enamorado?

—¿De quién? —preguntó Miyako —sólo ama la ciencia, por eso construyó a su novia.

—¡Que no es un robot!

—¿Saben? Apruebo sus teorías respecto los chicos, y todas son igual de válidas, pero ya basta de concluir hipótesis. Propongo una prueba.

Izumi asintió con aprobación. —¡Excelente Yolei! Pasemos a la parte experimental del asunto —apoyó frotando ambas manos.

—Muy bien —le siguió Jou—, propongamos pruebas experimentales.

—La única forma de verificar si efectivamente es atracción carnal, como dice Jou, o si están enamorados, como dice Mimi, es con la ayuda de un tercero…

Y Davis picó de inmediato el anzuelo arrojado por Yolei.

—¡Yo seduciré a Kari! No me costará nada —añadió al recibir abruptamente las miradas reprochables de todos en la habitación—, yo sé que es cosa de que chasquee los dedos y la tengo loca.

—No seas ridículo. Le enviaste una foto semidesnudo y le dieron arcadas.

Motomiya había subido a una nube, la cual había sido cruelmente destruida por Yolei.

No tenía corazón con aquel pobre hombre.

—No —reafirmó ella—, Kari no es una opción. Es T.K. —concluyó.

—¿Razones? —pidió Jou, apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón y cruzándose de brazos.

—Uno: Siempre es más fácil seducir un hombre. Dos: Takeru es altamente sensible. Si hay amor o no, se notará primero en él —explicó ella.

—Tienes razón. Kari es poco expresiva con respecto a eso —apoyó esta vez Ken.

—Es verdad.

—¿Qué propones entonces?

—Simple. Hay que seducir a T.K.

—Bien… —expresó Koushiro asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

—Aprovecha entonces que está aquí en el edificio —se pronunció por fin el rubio hermano del implicado en cuestión, pero aún sin mostrar mucho interés en el debate absurdo de sus amigos. Simplemente quiso aportar algo de información relevante para que pudiesen seguir con sus ridículas teorías. Yolei lo miró con duda —mamá viajó a Francia a ver a sus padres, así que por ahora ese será su nido de amor —explicó.

—¿O sea que ahora está aquí? —preguntó ella. Yamato rectificó.

—Excelente entonces… —afirmó el pelirrojo —¿Quién se sacrificará? —preguntó observando a sus tres amigas alternadamente.

Tanto Yamato como Mimi le devolvieron la mirada horrorizados.

Matt, quien había estado tan tranquilo en su parada desinteresada de aquel problema trascendental en discusión, por fin escuchaba algo realmente importante y que lo involucraba DIRECTAMENTE

—¡¿Es una broma?!

—¡YO NO! —gritó Tachikawa alterada.

—¿Te volviste loco?

—Matt tiene razón. No puede ser Mimi… Es la novia de su hermano, además es obvio que no cambiaría a Yamato por T.K… Mimi es mucha carne para tan poco gato.

—Entonces… ¿Sora?

—¡¿YO?!

—¡MUCHO MENOS SORA! Tendría que estar loca teniendo a alguien como Tai para cambiarlo por un flacucho como Takeru… No… Sora y Mimi no son una opción.

—Bueno, no quedan muchas opciones.

—Es que, en verdad, no hay otra opción…

Ken simplemente cerró los ojos.

Conocía a su novia… Pero al parecer no tanto como él creía porque no previó la prueba experimental que pretendía hacer Miyako.

—Yo tengo que seducir a T.K… Me sacrificaré por el equipo…

—¿Quieres decir que, según tus palabras, yo soy muy poca carne para ti?

—No, amor… Estás entendiendo todo mal. Yo JAMÁS en la vida, te cambiaría por Takeru, es sólo que de que yo vaya a "seducirlo" no desconfiará tanto como si fuera Mimi o Sora.

—Definitivamente estás loca… —volvió a rebatir Ken.

—Amor… —le habló viéndolo detenidamente a los ojos y tomándole las manos —yo te amo mucho. Eres el hombre de mis sueños, con el cual quiero pasar el resto de mi vida hasta ser muy viejitos… Esto es netamente por la ciencia —explicó ella —ya que…

Suspiró agotado.

Él, de un tiempo hasta ahora, ya no se preocupaba por entenderla… Sólo por amarla.

―Ken, debes recordar los sacrificios que el hombre hace por la ciencia… como el astrónomo Giornado Bruno, quien fue quemado en una hoguera ―Jou habló ―aquí no hay inquisición para esa condena. Se trata solo de estimular un ambiente adecuado para que un suceso pase…

―Que sea en nombre de la ciencia, entonces…

* * *

―Basados en el conocimiento empírico; por las experiencias de los testigos y las percepciones de cada uno, más las características que manifiestan en su "relación furtiva y carnal" ―la voz de Koushiro resonó para dar un resumen para los que se habían quedado atrás en la cátedra científica ―se dijo que lo que supuestamente existe entre los sujetos a prueba A y B, siendo Takeru A e Hikari B, no es nada concluyente.

»No tenemos una verdad universal, porque aunque se escondan y guarden el secreto de todo lo que hacen, no implica necesariamente que todo es superficial. Puede ser amor, quizás. Y para probar esto, entra el sujeto a prueba C, Yolei. Para avalar o refutar cada hipótesis.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Le parecía ridículo el punto en que estaban, que si bien, había dado información valiosa para darle fin a toda esa red de secretos ―no tan secretos―, que apoyara en un cien por cierto aquellas pruebas estaba muy lejos. ¡Ken había prestado a su novia para eso! ¡Eran unos dementes! Pero bien habían dicho: no hay inquisición que condene su interés científico. ¿Qué podía hacer él?

―¿Entonces qué hará "C"? ―no se trataba de usar el teorema de Pitágoras, era más complicado.

―Sí, no mantengas el secreto como OTROS ―cerró los ojos ante ese reproche ―¿Qué tienen planeado, _nerds_? ―preguntó cariñosa. Apoyando con violencia la prueba. _Puro interés científico._

―Me alegra que lo pregunten.

―Esto es extremo ―Sora había estado callada a sabiendas que sería ignorada. No estaba acuerdo de las medidas, debía haber otra forma: ir directo.

―Nada es extremo para la ciencia, Sora. Nada lo es.

―Bien, digan el plan.

Carraspeó. ―Es fácil ―ladeó un poco la cabeza, estaba en busca de una explicación simple ―si el sujeto A está solo en su casa y recibe una propuesta indecorosa por parte de C, ¿Qué es lo que haría? ¿Opción A: aceptar. Aunque tenga algo con B, pero el deseo carnal es mayor. Y opción B: rechazar. Porque tiene algo serio con B? ―hizo una pausa y los demás asintieron como si se tratara de una clase ―tenemos que estar preparados para todo.

―Eso es cierto. Debemos llegar a fondo.

―Todo sea por la causa, supongo ―Ken rió nervioso.

―Yo lo veo innecesario, más allá de extremo. Kari me quiere a míiiiii. Sería más fácil ir a platicar con ella, para ayudarla a aceptar los sentimientos que tiene por míiii.

―Davis… ―Sora sonrió maternalmente ―si admiras a Tai y lo respetas tanto, no se te ocurra repetirlo.

―Pero no puedo permitir esto. En primera porque Ken es mi mejor amigo y en segunda porque Kari me quiere a mí.

Yolei se levantó. ―Mira idiota, te diré el plan y pon atención ―se aclaró la garganta ―Ni A y ni B, saben que Ken y tú están de regreso, por lo que me voy aprovechar de la soledad por la ausencia de mi novio, para que A despierte su lado protector con una frágil mujer.

Achicó los ojos. ―No veo ni lo frágil y ni lo mujer en ti.

―¡Cállate y escucha! ―nota mental: ignorar en nombre de la ciencia ―existe la posibilidad de que todo entre ellos termine y Kari necesite a otro hombre para su necesidad sexual… lástima que ni así te voltee a ver.

―Eso me hace pensar en más teorías. ¿Qué si un lado está enamorado y acepta ser usado de esa manera?

―¿Entonces Tk se aprovecha de que Kari se siente sola porque yo no estoy?

―Puede que no exista nada. Puede que uno de los dos termine con el corazón roto… interesante ―analizó.

―¿Ya pueden parar todo esto?

―Lo harían si tú hablaras y dijeras más…

Rodó los ojos con fastidio.

―Mimi, de todas formas Matt no tenía nada de información ―Jou interfirió otra vez ―prácticamente sabe lo que todos.

―Pero eso no quita que no me contó.

―Ya te dije que es cuestión de temperamentos… mientras tú eres cálida, vivaz, carismática, comunicativa, con chispa, emocionalmente imprevisible, exagerada… él es sacrificado, leal, constante, introvertido…

―Oh Jou, parece que tu interés científico está en todas partes ―Yolei acusó con sarcasmo. Aunque era una teoría interesante.

―La ciencia manda ―se jactó con orgullo.

―Después de este descanso improvisado, ¿Podemos seguir con el plan? ―intervino el pelirrojo.

Algunos cuantos le dieron la razón. ―Yo no sé cómo Ken está de acuerdo con esto ―refunfuñó. Tenía la moral a tope por su amigo.

―Amor a la ciencia. No hay que entender nada. Es como cuando un jugador continúa su partido de fútbol, incluso si está lesionado. La pasión impulsa, no te frena. Está comprobado científicamente en cualquier rubro.

―Insisto que es mejor que pregunten directamente… si los dos están solos y a unos cuantos pasos…

―¡NO! ―Koushiro se negó. ¿Ir y mandar al diablo cada teoría? ―al preguntar directo, no se demostrará mucho. O lo niegan primero y después hablamos de todas las pruebas que tenemos. O les damos oportunidad de que armen una historia y nos oculten información. Es mejor armar un escenario donde se prestará su naturaleza.

―Estoy de acuerdo ―Jou aplaudió el testimonio.

―Creo que nos estamos adelantado… Tk no aceptará ese mensaje ―dijo la castaña, creyente del amor entre sus amigos.

―Yo quiero que esto termine ―confesó Yamato. Harto de todos y más de guardar secretos, que pensándolo bien, a él le convenía que supieran que todos sabían de su relación.

―Coincido con Matt.

―Pues esto terminará cuando efectuemos el plan, Sora.

―¿Por qué todos lloran si soy yo la sujeta a pruebas? ―Yolei achicó los ojos ―¿Creen que voy a fallar? ¡Ni mi novio está diciendo algo!

―No estoy de todo de acuerdo, confío en ti… pero sé que nada te va a frenar.

―¡Retomen el plan!

Soltó un suspiro. ―Mandaré un mensaje a Tk. Algo sugerente, algo que deje entrever la mi soledad, porque mi novio no está, y que logre activar sus sentidos bestiales. ¿Ya? ―confesó ―un solo mensaje. Así no me expongo, ni expongo a Ken. Y depende de lo que conteste, me puedo justificar.

―¡Eso es muy inteligente, Yolei! ―reconoció Jou ―si se espanta o está desubicado con el mensaje, puedes decir que te equivocaste de conversación.

―Exacto. ¡Gracias Davis por la idea! ―se burló.

―¡Que Kari me quiere a míiiiiiii! ―los demás lo ignoraron.

―Si te rechaza, se aprobará la opción B. Es fiel porque tiene algo serio. Si te acepta, ya sabremos que le importan más otras cosas… ―dijo Izzy educadamente para no herir susceptibilidades.

―¿Están de acuerdo? ―preguntó a los demás ―es un inofensivo mensaje.

―Yo sí, suena racional.

―Con tal de que esto se termine.

―¡Todo sea por la ciencia!

―Nada puede detenerte, ni yo.

―Me importas un carajo, así que haz lo que quieras.

Asintió satisfecha mientras desbloqueaba su celular para empezar a teclear un mensaje. ―Me… sien-to… so-la ―pronunció a ritmo que tecleaba las palabras ―¿te… im-por-ta-ría… con-so-lar-me… un… po-co?

―Sugerente y totalmente defendible ―el superior lo aprobó.

Esperó la aprobación de los demás.

―Fácil de rechazar y cuestionarte, si te sientes bien. Quizás venga preocupado, como buen amigo. También, si tan deseoso está de llevarse por su instinto carnal, podrá leer el mensaje entre líneas.

―Ya envíalo ―Mimi habló ―va ganando la mayoría, Matt de seguro no tiene nada qué decir… como siempre.

El rubio sabía que saldría de un problema, para meterse a uno peor.

―Si tú y Ken están seguros… está bien ―Sora sonrió.

―Mándalo y cállate.

―Bien, no se diga más ―pulsó enviar ―ahora a esperar la reacción. Sale que ya recibió el mensaje…

Todos se acomodaron y suspiraron dispuestos a esperar. Y rezaron para que no tuviera las manos ocupadas como para no atender su celular. Unos eran porque estaban hartos y querían irse y los otros, estaban dispuestos a esperar lo que tuvieran que esperar: la ciencia y la paciencia eran dos cosas que se relacionaban.

―¿Qué hacemos mientras esperamos? ―cuestionó Davis… ―¿recapitular?

―O armas nuevas teorías.

―¿Y sobre qué? ―cuestionó Sora.

―Podemos calcular el enojo de Mimi, pensar en las opciones que tiene Matt para que lo perdonen, pronosticar si esto es el fin de su relación… hay tanto.

―¿¡Qué!? ―estaba indignado por ser objeto de pruebas.

―¡RESPONDIÓ! ―Yolei intervino, no había escuchado nada, se había centrado en su celular.

Su voz sonó apagada.

―¿Y? ―curioso el pelirrojo trató de acercarse.

―¿Qué te dijo?

La cara de Yolei daba miedo, parecía que se quería echar para atrás.

―Tk… Tk… él dijo que… sí.

―¿¡QUÉ!?

* * *

 **ESTO ES TODO. SI QUIEREN MÁS DE LAS BESTIAS SEXUALES MARQUEN AL 696969. Investigación científica para que encuentren el TAKARI D=**

Añado comentario de mi len: Todo sea por la ciencia. Ojalá que hayan aprendido algo de estadística y diseño experimental. Nunca creí que los conocimientos que adquirí en la universidad me sirvieran para escribir un fic xD

De mi parte tienen lo siguiente: Nunca creí que las teorías, hipótesis y conocimientos científicos se fueran a llevar el fic XDDDDD _#PorUnFanfictionEducativo._

Ahora los reviews: **_alita210100_** ** _._** Espero que la espera para este capítulo no haya sido tan larga, al menos podemos justificarlo como: ¡Todo sea por la ciencia! ¡Por la ciencia tienes que ser paciente! ¡Y las investigaciones científicas nos llevaron muuucho tiempo! Davis necesita amors :x **_Saorii Duchannes_** ** _._** Yo también te loveo 7u7 (rowhere) ¡Gracias por comentar! XDXD sé que te gusta el takari. **_FrancaisBaiser_** ** _._** Baia, baia. No te diré nada del partido porque se me metió un 7-0 en los ojos, la nariz, los oídos y todas las cavidades corporales XDDD (aunque ese no era el partido del 7-0, pero baaah) xDD ¡Gracias por comentar! :DD **_df._** Aquí está la continuación =D gracias por comentar! **_Kimi Deathberry_** ** _,_** ya sabes el número para invocar a las bestias sexuales. Tendremos que hacer una investigación científica para saber dónde están xD **_¡ISA!_** XDD por fortuna para mi pokemon, yo estoy respondiendo los reviews. Me apena mucho el trauma D= a veces soy tóxica y bueno, es necesario que alguien me aviente al vacío XDDD mis Yamatos fuman porque… no sé, la Len me pegó esa maña xDDD ya sabes que se me pegan todas las mañas 7u7)r lo de la friendzone xDD también fue mi culpa :( Lo de la seducción tiene que esperar xDD en tres años más XDD ¡Gracias por todos los reviews! Loveyously *corazones*


	6. Ellos saben que sabemos

**Notas de autor:** Los astros se alinearon, el mar y el cielo se partieron y nosotros actualizamos. La historia está llegando a su fin. ¡Disfruten el camino! xD **  
** **Disclaimer:** Digimon no nos pertenece. Las bestias sexuales, tampoco. Por fortuna, ¿Quién los querría? XD

* * *

 **In fraganti**

 **Capítulo VI: Ellos saben que sabemos**

* * *

El hecho de que su madre se fuera dos semanas a Francia a ver a sus padres no le sentaba nada de mal. Tenía el departamento para él sólo, lo que significaba no andar más mendigándole a su hermano para verse con Kari, podían hacer todo lo que quisieran sin esconderse de nada ni de nadie, podrían vivir su amor tranquilamente, al menos por dos semanas.

Luego de una exquisita cena preparada por el rubio, se sentaron cómodamente en el sillón a disfrutar de una película elegida por Hikari. Ella se acurrucó sobre su pecho y él la rodeó con sus brazos.

Después de poco rato la película pasó a segundo plano, después de los cariños y besos que se dedicaban. La pasión se vio interrumpida por el sonido del celular de T.K

—¿Yolei? —preguntó incrédulo al ver el remitente.

—¿Qué pasó?

 _"Me siento sola, ¿te importaría consolarme un poco?"_

—Parece que se siente mal.

—Pregúntale, quizás sea grave…

El comentario de Kari era el de cualquier amiga preocupada, aunque en sus adentros no entendía por qué buscaba a SU NOVIO y no a ella, que era su amiga… Supuestamente.

—Está bien —anunció T.K. Se dispuso a escribir una respuesta para Yolei.

 _"¿Qué te pasó?, ¿estás bien?"_

 _"Necesito compañía. Me siento sola y triste. ¿Puedes venir?"_

El rubio torció sus labios y ladeó su cabeza.

Él era muy amigo de sus amigos. Si necesitaban algo, lo que sea, él corría. Pero tenía a su novia ahí, una novia de la cual el mundo, exceptuando a su hermano, no sabía, y no porque fuese vergonzoso, sino porque, por el momento, no les interesaba ventilar su vida privada, al menos ese era su pensamiento. El de Kari, por su parte, incluía además el qué diría su hermano mayor sobreprotector.

Le temía más a él que a la reacción de su padre.

 _"Lo siento. Estoy algo ocupado…"_

Esa fue la respuesta de él.

 _"Tranquilo, puedo ir yo."_

¡NO!

 _"No, en serio estoy muy ocupado. Si quieres puedo llamarte, ¿te parece?"_

 _"T.K por favor… De verdad me siento muy mal y muy sola…"_

Y no supo qué responder a eso. De verdad su deber de amigo le gritaba que fuera en auxilio de Miyako, pero su deber de novio le exigía que dejara su celular de lado y se dedicara 100% a Kari.

Esas dos semanas tenían que ser muy bien aprovechadas.

Decidió, con el dolor de su alma, dejar a un lado los problemas que atormentaban a la de anteojos, pero antes de dar por terminaba su conversación, le llegó un nuevo mensaje.

 _"Necesito un abrazo y una sopita"_

—¿Ah?

Fue entonces cuando la castaña activó su modo suricato en una expresión de máxima alerta.

—¡PERRA!

—¿Quiere que le prepare sopa?

—¡Quiere sexo!

—¿Qué?

—La muy…

—No entiendo nada…

Kari suspiró con pesadez. —Eso dice cuando se junta con Ken, que irán a tomar sopa, en lugar de decir que tendrán sexo.

Takeru seguía viéndola con cara de no entender cosa alguna. Alternaba su mirada entre su novia y la pantalla de su celular, sin saber qué pensar o responderle.

—¿Cómo puede hacerle eso a Ken? ¡Y contigo! Es decir, entiendo que no sepa que nosotros estamos juntos, pero tú eres amigo de su… no…

—¿Qué?

—No. No, no, no, no… —decía una y otra vez pasando sus manos por su rostro— Ella sabe.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Ella sabe de nosotros!

—¿Cómo? No, no puede ser… El único que sabe es mi hermano.

—Pero él pudo haberle dicho a Mimi.

—No. Mi hermano no es así de andar diciendo secretos. Él es una tumba…

—Te estoy diciendo que Yolei sabe… —dijo una vez más Kari.

—Amor, estás exagerando… Puede ser que solamente se sienta sola porque Ken aún no vuelve del partido de fútbol.

—Ya, sí, OK… ¿Y lo de la sopita?

T.K pareció dudarlo un poco. Si era verdad la analogía que usaba Miyako, su pensamiento resultaba bastante inocente y estúpido.

—Y… ¿No será que Yolei realmente me desea? —consultó sugerente. Hikari volteó lentamente, otorgándole una mirada asesina de aquellas—. OK, Yolei sabe. ¿Pero cómo?

—No lo sé. —ladeó sus labios.

El rubio no entendía nada. Su cabeza echaba humo por tantas conclusiones posible sobre aquella situación.

¿Cómo pudo enterarse? Habían sido sumamente cuidadosos.

—Llámala.

—¿Perdón?

—Dile que sí… Dile que venga.

Su angelical y tierna novia, ante sus ojos, había tenido un cambio radical.

* * *

Los globos oculares de Yolei podían salir disparado por sus cuencas al ver que recibía una llamada telefónica.

―¿Ah? ¿Takeru? ―no esperaba su llamada y menos cuando habían intercambiado varios mensajes en donde habían quedado que ella iría a visitarlo.

―¡Responde!

Un grito la obligó a sacudir la cabeza para despejar sus dudas, si quería saber la razón de su llamada, tenía que responder ¿no?

Aclaró su garganta antes de hablar. ―Hey… tú ―su tono de voz cambió por uno más dulce y procuró alargar un poco las silabas de sus palabras.

― _Hola Yolei_ … ―escuchó la voz del rubio mientras comenzaba a caminar por toda la sala ― _he estado pensando mucho en ti…_

―¿Eh? ―¿Qué tan enfermo podía estar? No tenían ni diez minutos que habían hablado y ya la estaba acosando. Takeru era un pervertido, ya no tenía dudas.

― _Ya sabes… por tus mensajes… Estoy intrigado._

―¿En serio? ―no lo podía creer.

― _Estoy solo, ¿por qué no vienes ya? Así no te sientes sola, te preparo tu sopita, luego te doy un fuerte abrazo para que sientas mis bíceps… y un poco más._

Un poco más… Sentir un poco más… Sentir a la bestia sexual que era… ¡ASCO!

Abrió la boca pero salió aire de ella. ¿Qué podía responder ante eso?, volteó a todos lados para encontrar la respuesta pero no había nada de ayuda, solo un ejército de ñoños y metiches que la observaban con mucha curiosidad.

―Tengo que colgar pero… ¡Nos vemos! ―colgó tan rápido pudo y soltó un grito de frustración.

* * *

El rubio observó fugazmente la pantalla de su celular, comprobando que Yolei había cortado la llamada y junto a Kari sonrieron victoriosos. Eso detendría a Yolei y sus estupideces.

Pero Kari sabía.

Sabía de lo que sería capaz su amiga… ¡Vaya que sí! Tendría que ser más astuta que ella, Tenía que ir siempre un paso delante de ella.

* * *

No sabía qué hacer ahora que T.K parecía muy dispuesto a todo. ¡Ella no quería sentir ni sus bíceps y nada! ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? ¿Tan ansiosa estaba para que sus amigos confirmaran que estaban juntos?

―¿Qué te dijo Takeru? ―la voz del pelirrojo la hizo volver a la realidad.

El idiota, infiel, manoseador, pervertido y cobarde de T.K había dicho que la abrazaría para que sintiera sus flacuchos bíceps…

 _Ugh… qué asco._

―¡Oh dios mío! ¡Él quiere que sienta sus bíceps y un poco más! ―exclamó desesperada.

Y todo era su culpa, ¿por qué se tenía que ofrecer? Estaba bien ser una mujer amante de la ciencia, pero ella tenía novio y lo amaba.

―¿Estás bromeando? ―Mimi preguntó con incredulidad y cuando ella negó, la castaña se indignó más―. En verdad no puedo creer que le haga esto a Ka… ―fue incapaz de completar sus palabras.

Yolei observó a su amiga, parecía entender algo que ella no podía gracias a que estaba traumada por las palabras del señor pulpo. Y estaba más ocupada preguntándose ¿Por qué había aceptado en primer lugar?, ¿Quizás tenía pasiones secretas por todas sus amigas?, ¿O era porque su novia era plana?

La castaña se giró hacia donde estaba sentado su novio, quien estaba sentado en el sillón con la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

―Yamato… ―llamó pero el rubio la ignoró ―es tu hermano, tú mejor que nadie conoce su comportamiento ―se inclinó hacia él para sacar a la mujer científica que había en ella―. O es un verdadero cerdo o… ellos saben que sabemos…

―No sé… ¡Yo he estado aquí!

―Yamato… ―volvió a llamar.

Él se rindió. ―Es obvio que ellos saben que saben ―en verdad se complicaban solos la existencia y de paso lo arrastraban a él.

Mimi hizo una pataleta. ―¡Lo sabía! ―puso las manos en su cintura y no dejaba de reprocharle al rubio.

―Deberíamos decir: ¡Gracias Dios! ¡Ya todos sabemos! ¡Esta mierda por fin terminó! ―suspiró fastidiado―, pero eso no funciona para ustedes ―era notorio que estaba harto.

―No lo puedo creer de ellos dos ―Mimi estaba molesta, ¿qué ganaban prolongando eso? Si ya sabían que ellos sabían, era mejor que dejaran de negarlo. Pero no, ellos querían seguir jugando.

Se volteó para ver a su amiga, esperaba encontrarla igual de indignada que ella, pero se llevó una sorpresa; Yolei tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y se reía con superioridad.

―¿En verdad piensan que pueden jugar con nosotros? ―por un momento tuvo miedo, sí. Pero al saber que esto ya era una competencia y que creían que la podían vencer, estaban muy equivocados. Ya estaba metida en eso y llegaría al fondo.

Mimi pareció entenderla porque sonrió y en conjunto, las dos, soltaron una carcajada.

―Ellos no saben que sabemos que saben que sabemos ―frotó sus manos con maldad.

Oh, y ya verían de lo que sería capaz…

―¿Qué estás tramando? ―Ken tenía miedo porque sabía de lo que su novia era capaz.

―Creo que esto ya perdió su interés científico…

—Tienes razón… Esto se ha convertido en un juego de habilidad. A ver quién es doblegado primero. —sonrió con malicia la castaña.

—¡Y no seré yo! —exclamó Yolei. Aunque eso significara tener que tocar los "bíceps" de T.K, pero JAMÁS tocaría un poco más de él…

Conocía al hermano menor de Ishida. Caería antes que ella, mucho antes.

La presión que le pondría ella será demasiada para él y no podrá con tanta desenvoltura.

Ken sólo se limitaba a cerrar sus ojos y suspirar de vez en cuando, entraría a un estado zen tan poderoso, que le importaría un bledo los planes de su novia para hacer que el rubio confesara.

—¡Mierda! Es Tai —exclamó Sora viendo la pantalla de su teléfono celular cuando empezó a sonar. Comenzó a hacerle señas a todos en la habitación para que guarden silencio—. Hola amor, ¿qué pasa?

— _Ya salí del entrenamiento ¿puedes pasar a buscarme?_

 _—_ No. Lo siento, estoy en el trabajo. —mintió. Izzy alzó ambos pulgares en señal de aprobación ante su argumento.

— _¿Ahora? Creí que tenías clases._

 _—_ Eh… Sí, fue una emergencia.

— _OK… Le pediré a uno de los chicos que me lleve a casa._

 _—_ Genial. Nos vemos cuando llegue. Te amo, adiós.

 _—Yo tamb-_

La pelirroja cortó rápidamente la llamada, recibiendo las miradas atentas de todos los presentes. No se sentía bien por mentirle a su novio, pero ya estaba metida en esto hasta el cuello y había que terminarlo de una buena vez.

—Listo —suspiró aliviada.

—Sabes que no se quedará tranquilo con eso, ¿verdad?

Sora alzó una ceja interrogante ante el comentario de Matt. —¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Vamos! Es Tai… Sabrá que estás metida en algo raro y no parará hasta descubrirlo. Capaz y piense que le estás siendo infiel.

—Matt tiene razón —comenzó Izzy esta vez—, es decir, zafaste la situación con aquella mentira piadosa, pero, conociéndolo... Insistirá.

—La insistencia de Tai es exponencialmente directa al enojo que sentirá al saber que tu hermano le toca el trasero a su hermana —rió Jou.

—¿Van a seguir con la misma estupidez?

—Con un experimento es suficiente, chicos, gracias.—comentó Mimi. En esta situación no le gustaba estar de acuerdo con su novio, puesto que aún estaba muy molesta con él, pero tenía razón. Un estudio a la vez.

—¡Já! Miren quién escribió. —indicó a sus amigos, mostrándoles la pantalla de su celular.

 _"Tai Yagami: Hola Matt, qué haces?"_

 _"Matt: Nada :/"_

 _"Tai Yagami: Ahh…"_

 _"Tai Yagami: Te parece si nos vamos a tomar unos tragos por ahí?"_

 _"Matt: No sé…"_

 _"Tai Yagami: Yo invito ;D"_

Yamato rió ante el último mensaje del moreno. —Está desesperado —comentó bloqueando su celular para volver a guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Tan pronto como lo hizo volvió a sonar.

 _"Tai Yagami: Pero no me dejes el visto, huevón!"_

 _"Tai Yagami: por lo menos dime que no"_

 _"Tai Yagami: Respóndeme algo hijo de pura!"_

 _"Tai Yagami: pura"_

 _"Tai Yagami: MALDITO AUTOCORRECTOR!"_

Matt se retorcía en el sillón, riéndose de lo lindo, imaginándose a su amigo en ese momento. Había llegado a un nuevo nivel de hacerlo enojar, sin siquiera decir o hacer algo.

—¡Amiga! Tienes que arreglarte para tu gran cita —comentó Mimi a Yolei, para luego obtener como respuesta por su parte un golpe en la cara con un cojín —para poder tocar los bíceps y un poco más de T.K —siguió hablando.

—Ya, bueno, vamos a elegir la ropa cuidadosamente.

—No podemos dejar ningún detalle al azar —indicó Jou.

—Ponte lo más provocador que tengas —comentó esta vez Koushiro—, para que aflore más fácil la naturaleza bestial de Takeru. Y no te preocupes —agregó viendo la cara de espanto de Ken—, si aflora tanto que no se pueda controlar, estaremos todos ahí para controlar a la bestia y salvarte de aquella situación —terminó diciendo esto sacando su celular de su bolsillo y extrañado la pantalla —¿Hola?

— _Hola Izzy, ¿cómo estás?_

—Eh... Bien, ¿tú?

 _—Bien… Algo aburrido. Oye, estaba pensando en que podíamos ir a un bar a tomarnos algo, ¿te parece?_

—¿En serio?

— _¿Qué tiene de malo?_

—De malo, nada… Solo que… no sé, es raro.

 _—¿Por qué? Somos amigos, ¿no?_

 _—_ Sí… Bueno, en todo caso no puedo, lo siento.

 _—¡¿Tú tampoco?!_

—¿Qué? —trató de parecer lo más impactado posible, así como que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que Sora y Matt lo estaban evadiendo apropósito. Por fines netamente científicos.

— _Sora está ocupada. Matt por alguna razón no me responde… Hay algo sospechoso ahí._

—Tai, no pienses estupideces. Relájate. Aprovecha de descansar —aconsejó el pelirrojo—, tienes que recuperarte pronto de tu lesión.

— _Sí… Bueno, no te molesto más. Sigue con tus cosas, que de seguro son más importantes que ver a un amigo._

Dicho eso, y lleno de indignación Tai cortó la llamada.

Izzy supo que ese era sólo una pequeña parte de lo que podía llegar a pensar el moreno.

* * *

En la habitación de Miyako, Mimi hacía de las suyas eligiendo el atuendo perfecto para la ocasión.

Nada de sutilezas, eso no iba nada bien con su plan para hacer caer al rubio.

—¿Este? —preguntó Yolei mostrándole a su amiga una blusa caída en los hombros.

—Sí… Dejémosla en el montón de posibles.

Así arrojó aquella blusa en la categoría de "posibles", la que se veía pequeña en comparación al montón de "de ninguna manera"

—Es bueno que muestres piel, quizás algo que deje ver tu estómago.

—No me gusta.

—Está bien, un pantalón, pero uno bien ajustado. Y con tacones, para que tus piernas se vean más largas. —explicó.

—Pero si uso tacones quedaré más alta que él… Eso lo va a intimidar y el plan no funcionará.

—Tú intimidas con o sin tacones, amiga, pero no importa. Tienes que ser muy sexy hoy.

—Siempre.

—Esa es mi chica. Discúlpame un segundo —pidió al escuchar su celular sonar. Miró la pantalla extrañada—, sigue eligiendo ropa y no olvides clasificarla —contestó la llamada —¿Tai? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

 _—Eh… Sí, ¿por qué?_

—Es que es raro que me llames…

— _¿Qué haces?_

—¿Yo?… Estoy donde Yolei.

— _¡Genial! ¿Puedo ir?_

—¡NO! ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿te pegaste en la cabeza además de fracturarte la rodilla?

— _Fue la clavícula._

—Como sea. No puedes venir.

 _—¿Por qué no?_

—Porque… Porque nos estamos haciendo las uñas.

 _—¿Qué tiene? Yo también puedo hacer eso._

—Que… —¡Demonios! ¿Tan necesitado estaba Tai de compañía? Que Sora le de lo que necesita, por Dios— que no tenemos el tono de esmalte para tu tono de piel —¡ESO! Excelente Mimi.

 _—¿Eso importa?_

¡¿En serio?! Es decir, ¿en serio estaba pensando en venir? Y por otra parte, y mucho más importante ¿EN SERIO creía que NO IMPORTABA?

Bufó impactada. —No puedo creerlo. Me indignas Taichi —cortó.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Yolei al ver la expresión de su amiga.

—No tengo idea.

Y era cierto. No sabía qué diablos le estaba pasando a Tai.

¿En serio le parecía un buen panorama ir con ella a pintarse las uñas? Haber sabido antes, lo habría invitado a sus días de spa, se hubiese ahorrado tantas veces de ir sola.

Siguió con su labor de seleccionar cuidadosamente la vestimenta de su amiga para hacer flaquear el rubio. Separó sobre la cama unos jeans de mezclilla oscura, muy ajustados, que dejarían ver sus largas y sensuales piernas, junto con una blusa blanca de botones que daría un toque sofisticado, pero atrevido, además de unos tacones rojos que harían juego con el brasier que debía llevar, el cual también se luciría con la blusa.

Finalmente la espera terminó, y Yolei salió de la habitación hacia la sala de estar, vistiendo las prendas que le indicó Mimi, y perfectamente maquillada para la ocasión.

Todas las miradas se posesionaron en ella. Ken se cubrió la cara y caminó hacia la cocina restregándose la cara al notar el detalle del brasier, el que él mismo le había comprado, no precisamente para que fuera a seducir a su amigo, y que, curiosamente, era la primera vez que lo usaba. Llenó un vaso con agua y lo bebió casi de un solo sorbo.

Davis, en tanto, ya había entrado en el juego de los experimentos, motivado por al fin descubrir que Kari lo quería a él, para que todo este lío terminase de una vez y afore su verdadero amor. Por lo demás, si fuese verdad que Kari y T.K estaban juntos, con la seducción de Yolei sería suficiente para que Kari se desilusionara de él y corriera a sus brazos. El plan no podía fallar.

Jou e Izzy observaban de pies a cabezas a la de anteojos, inspeccionando las prendas escogidas por Mimi para el buen funcionamiento del plan. Asintieron satisfechos con el resultado casi al mismo tiempo, aprobando la elección.

—Sí, te ves bien —comentó el pelirrojo—, ¡aprobado! —anunció con ambos pulgares arriba.

Jou lo secundó. —Sí, te ves muy bien, aunque yo cambiaría los tacones. Tanta altura podría intimidar a Takeru, ya sabes, le gustan bajitas.

—Tonterías Jou —defendió la castaña.

—Te ves hermosa, amiga.

Si bien Sora no estaba muy convencida de el plan que iban a implementar, ya estaba metida en él de pies a cabeza, pero no podía negar lo bien que se veía Yolei.

—Dime algo que no sepa —respondió la aludida sacudiendo su cabello hasta detrás de su hombro.

Mimi veía con orgullo su "creación", estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas. Miyako se veía elegante y sexy. De pronto cruzó sus brazos y torció sus labios, había algo que la inquietaba. Su amiga podía verse aún más sensual. —Miya, ven —así lo hizo ella, se acercó hasta estar frente a la castaña—, quítate esto.

—Ahora sí, ¡Te ves divina!

Tan pronto como Mimi le quitó los lentes, entrecerró sus ojos y arrugó el ceño.

—No veo nada.

—Déjale los lentes —pidió Davis—. No será sexy si se anda tropezando con todo.

Yolei agradeció la observación. Davis se preocupaba por su integridad física y por el buen funcionamiento del plan.

—Además, son lentes se te ven las orejas enormes. Mejor con lentes.

—Con lentes te ves más intelectual, y por ende, más sexy —dijo Jou ajustando los propios.

Viendo el plano completo, Yolei se veía bien. Aceptable para que Takeru cayera en sus redes de tentación y poder dilucidar la verdad detrás de todo este asunto. Él iba a caer, para bien o para mal, iba a caer, y ellos por fin podrían validad alguna de las teorías impuestas.

* * *

—Ya, amor, relájate. Yolei ya no va a molestar más —dijo por enésima vez, como cada vez que notaba la cara de preocupación de Kari, ni siquiera estaba pendiente de la película dramática que ella misma había elegido para ver con él.

La castaña negó lentamente mientras mordía la uña de su pulgar. —No… Yolei está tramando algo más grande… Espera —abrió los ojos a más no poder, se levantó del sillón y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, Takeru seguía sus pasos con la mirada, sin entender mucho —Yolei no es así… Si ella se hubiese enterado por si sola, habría venido hecha una furia a recriminarme por qué no le dije nada… Pero no… Esto es más elaborado.

—Kari, estás exagerando… —intentó calmarla.

—¡TODOS SABEN!

—No seas ridícula…

—No, T.K… ¡ELLOS SABEN!

—Todo esto de Yolei diciéndote que se siente sola y lo de la sopa debe ser parte de algo que planearon ellos… Ah no, pero no vamos a perder en este juego ―hablaba Kari, sin dejar de pasearse por la sala mientras frotaba sus manos. El rubio alzó una ceja —además, no saben que nosotros sabemos que ellos saben.

Estaba conociendo una nueva faceta de su novia… Y no se desagradaba.

La notificación de un mensaje de texto los sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos. Era de Yolei.

 _"¿Ya te arrepentiste? ¿Ya no quieres que vaya a tocar tus bíceps?"_

El rubio sonrió de lado y vio de reojo a Hikari. Ambos estaban ansiosos por saber hasta dónde era capaz de llegar por demostrar quien sabía qué cosa.

* * *

 _"Estoy esperándote"_

Tragó saliva, y por un momento dudó. ¿Estaría jugando con ella verdaderamente quería que algo pasara entre ambos?

No.

De cualquier forma, debía dejarlo al descubierto.

Despejó todas las dudas de su cabeza. —Es hora ―dijo decidida ella.

―Vamos a estar escuchando lo que pasa justo aquí… ―le señaló el pasillo y Miyako asintió, todos estaban ahí, ocultándose a un lado de la visión de la puerta ―toma esto, esto no puede faltar ―Mimi le pasó dos copas y una botella de vino ―espera ―la detuvo cuando la vio dar media vuelta, la castaña castaña desabrochó un par de botones de su camisa para pronunciar más su escote ―listo.

―Buena idea ―felicitó mientras se daba una miradita de aprobación, era tan sensual, Mimi la volvió a detener porque consideró que no eran suficientes botones abiertos ―espera, no. ¡No le des todo!

―Está bien ―se disculpó y se ocultó para que Yolei tocara la puerta.

Bastaron un par de golpes para que el rubio la abriera, se sintió nerviosa pero ya estaba metida en su papel; sacó un poco la cadera y echó los hombros hacia atrás.

―Miyako… ―su voz sonó seductora, incluso le sonrió de medio lado.

―Takeru… ―respondió de la misma forma.

Se repartieron un par de miradas sexies por cortos segundos. ―Entra ―ladeó su rostro para invitarla a pasar, seguía con el tono grueso de voz, hablaba como un verdadero hombre.

Yolei sonrió ampliamente. ―Estoy entrando… ―le guiñó un ojo y no esperó más tiempo para pasar.

Takeru cerró la puerta tras de él y caminó detrás de ella.

―Emh… compré algo de vino, ¿Quieres un poco?

―Claro… ―siguió su camino y justo cuando estuvo a su lado, titubeó un poco en si quedarse ahí o seguir de lado. Optó por lo segundo; entre más lejos de ella ¡mejor!

Dejó las copas sobre la barrita, y cuando Takeru se paró frente a ella, destapó la botella. Alzó las cejas y sonrió sugerente cuando él la vio.

―Entonces… aquí estamos ¿Estás nervioso?

―¿Nervioso yo? ¡No! ―respondió, era una mentira pero debía mantenerla por Kari ―¿Y tú? ―esperaba que sí, ansiaba una afirmación por parte de ella.

―No. Quiero que esto pase.

Abrió los ojos tras su respuesta.

―Entonces yo también quiero ―chocaron las copas y bebieron el vino al mismo tiempo.

Los dos estaban nerviosos y alargaron el incómodo momento al no separarse de la copa de vino: bebían lentamente y hasta el fondo, sin verse a los ojos.

―Eh… ―Takeru puso la copa sobre la barra ―pondré algo de música.

Cuando la música sonó, Yolei dejó su copa de vino y se atrevió a hablar. ―Quizás deba bailar para ti ―¡Sí! ¡Eso era!

Ella movió sus hombros hacia atrás mientras caminaba hacia él. Subía y bajaba, sin dejar de moverse con la gracia de una sensual gitana. Cuando Takeru fijó la vista en ella, se atrevió a mover sus brazos; primero los alzó y luego los movió hacia atrás, como si tuviera los lazos que usan las gimnastas, conforme al movimiento de sus hombros.

A un paso de él, levantó ambos brazos y como si fuera a atacarlo se inclinó hacia e él, como una tigresa.

Takeru afirmaba conforme ella se movía sensualmente frente a él y mordía su labio inferior de manera coqueta, lo miraba sin parpadear y cada vez, los movimientos de su cintura se pronunciaban más.

―Te miras... bien ―asentía, como si aprobara lo que hacía. El rubio metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón para ocultar sus nervios.

―Gracias ―respondió sin dejar de bailar ―que me digas esas cosas… ya sabes, me hacen querer… ―¿pausó? ¿Querer qué cosa? Ya no sabía si se movía con gracia o parecía que le estaba dando un ataque ―moverme más…

El rubio sonrió seductoramente. ―Bien… ¿por qué no nos movemos a la habitación?

―¿De verdad? ―su voz sonó incrédula, había dejado de bailar.

―¿No quieres?

―No, no nada de eso ―se golpeó mentalmente ―es que ya sabes, debo quitarme la ropa y así podrás untarme loción…

Se puso pálido. ―Eso suena bien ―ni él se la creía, pero le siguió la corriente ―voy por la loción ―cuando Yolei afirmó, corrió hacia el baño.

* * *

Vio a Kari y no tardó en quejarse de la locura que estaban haciendo.

―¡Esto se está saliendo de control! ―murmuró nervioso, cuidando de que no lo escucharan, su mente ya empezaba a recrear una pesadilla donde él le ponía loción al cuerpo desnudo de Yolei.

―Ella está jugando… ¡Te quiere poner así!

―¡Ella no está jugando! ―aseguró, estaba seguro de que Miyako quería más ―¡Ella hizo esto! ―alzó los brazos y movió las caderas hacia delante, imitando exageradamente el baile de la chica.

* * *

―Él no está jugando. No se va a retirar… ―confesó asustada al grupo de ñoños ―él fue por loción.

Mimi movió las manos desesperadas, sin saber que decir.

―Es Takeru… ―interrumpió Koushiro.

―¡Exacto! ¡Tú puedes con él, mírate! ¡Lo has hecho llorar jugando básquet contra él! ―trató de animarla, su amiga era una mujer fuerte en todos los sentidos.

―¿Ya pueden terminar con esto? ―Yamato exhaló rendido, ya lo tenían cansando…

―Tenemos que apresurar las cosas ―dijo Jou ―a este ritmo, quien se va a romper es Yolei y no ellos. Debemos hacer algo más serio para hacer que ellos caigan primero.

Todo se volvía más bélico.

―¡Muéstrale el brasier! ―Davis intervino ―los bra siempre funcionan.

―No estoy de acuerdo…

―Esto será lo último Ken ―el pelirrojo parecía estar de acuerdo con el plan de Davis.

―Funcionará y más si es de encaje…

―¿Esto le daría un fin a este lío? ―cuestionó aburrido, el resto asintió.

―Se me hace extremo ―Sora repuso ―creo que es mejor que intentes desabotonarlo frente a él, no entrar enseñando todo.

Cuando los demás dieron su aprobación, tras figurar que era lo más seductor, todos llegaran al acuerdo de que era mejor irse con preámbulos.

* * *

Takeru salió del baño, Yolei apenas tuvo tiempo para cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

―¿Te ibas?

―No sin ti, cariño ―meneó sus caderas y llevó sus manos al borde de los botones de su camisa.

El rubio palideció.

―Este es mi bra... ―desabotonaba la blusa y caminaba hacia él, sus manos se aferraban a su blusa, no quería revelar mucho.

―Es muy… muy bonito ―asintió para creérselo y trató de verla a los ojos ―bien, vamos. Estoy muy feliz porque tendré sexo contigo ―sintió la garganta rasposa.

―Deberías estarlo ―se aproximó a él ―soy muy flexible.

Sonrió de medio lado y desvió la mirada, nervioso. La tensión crecía a cada segundo más.

―Voy a besarte…

―No si yo te beso primero…

Dio el último paso para poner una mano en la espalda baja de Takeru, él hizo lo mismo, su cuerpo temblaba con nervios y quería desaparecer, pero ya era demasiado tarde, más cuando Yolei estiró su otro brazo para arrimarlo a ella, puso la mano un poco más abajo que la otra, cerca de su trasero y él pegó un respingo cuando lo acercó más a ella. El rubio titubeó sobre si poner una mano en su pecho y prefirió, subirla a su hombro.

―Te besaré…

―Será nuestro primer beso…

Acercó su rostro al de ella, temblaba ante cada centímetro que desaparecía… Yolei no se inmutaba y al ver que quedaba poco espacio entre los dos, se alejó.

―¡ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN! ¡Tú ganas! ¡No puedo tener sexo contigo!

Yolei sonrió triunfal mientras Takeru se alejaba de ella. ―¿Y por qué no puedes?

―¡Porque estoy enamorado de Kari!

Las puertas del baño y del pasillo se abrieron para revelar a todos los implicados ocultos.

―¡Es verdad! ―estaba en un momento de histeria ―amo a Kari. Yo la amo a ella. Amo a Kari ―ella sonreía mientras caminaba hacia él, era como si sus miradas fueran imanes que los atraían ―te amo Kari.

Ella rodeó su cintura para abrazarlo y se alzó de puntitas. ―Yo también te amo, Takeru.

Los dos se besaron sin importar los espectadores; Yolei, Sora y Mimi suspiraban como enamoradas, Jou y Koushiro aprobaban la situación con una sonrisa satisfactoria, Yamato y Ken daban gracias al cielo y Davis quería aventarse en el suelo para lamentarse.

―Y lo admito ―dijo sin soltarse de Kari ―eres una gran competidora, Miyako. Todos ustedes son grandes riva…

El sonido de un celular interrumpía su discurso de derrota, miró que Jou empezaba a mostrarles a todos lo que decía la pantalla.

―Es Tai…

* * *

 **Es todo por hoy, ya que todos saben que saben y saben que hay amor, solo nos queda que el ignorado Tai se entere XD Se asume que este es el penúltimo capítulo de las bestias sexuales, de no ser que nos surjan más ideas y nos acordemos de qué pasa en Friends xDD**

 **Metimos un cliffhanger porque nos encanta el suspenso. xDD**

 **¿Qué les pareció el cap?**

 **¡Agradecemos los reviews!**

 ** _alita210100 :_** espero que tus llamadas hayan sido contestadas xD el chiste del conocimiento 100tifiko es reír y aplicarlo en fics para matar de la risa como nosotras lo hacemos xD ¡Y decían que no serviríamos para nada! _ **Guest,**_ sí era broma, no te preocupes. En este capítulo se reveló que sabían que ellos sabían. XD _**Kimi Deathberry**_ : llamada contestada, aquí la continuación XDD ¡Gracias por comentar! **_blieread,_** parece que tienes alma de 100tifika, bienvenida al club, ¡Hay que hacer experimentos! xD, _**Adrit126 **_ ¡No mueeeeeeeras! ¡Tienes que ver como esto terminada! *usa sus conocimientos 100tifikos para revivirla D:* ¡Qué bueno que te gustó! xDDDD _**Isa!**_ Casi no reviso las alertas de este correo, de hecho, revisamos los reviews desde FF (creo que tenemos bloqueado el correo y no vemos mails) XDDD Así que ni idea con las alertas xD nosotras también nos sentimos mal con Ken xDDD pero este fic es tan absurdo que tiene que cooperar xDDD Aún no sabemos como Mimi va a perdonar a Yamato, quizás el poder del amor le endulce el corazón XDD, Me dio risa lo de Mr popo XDD ¡Pero Yamato no sabe nadaaaaaa! él solo quiere fumar (?) nadie quiere saber de dónde sale lo bestia, es más, nadie quiere escribir de las bestias, qué asco. Gracias por comentar *hearts*, _ ** Lore-chan02 **_XDDDDd recibimos muchas llamadas pero tenemos poco personal, una disculpa pero aquí está la continuación XDDD esperamos que te guste. **_Kathy:_** aquí está el conti XDD Esperemos que te guste.


End file.
